First of May
by namichan89
Summary: Yuri has to go back to earth, when Conrad kisses him. This makes him think over his feelings towards the soldier - but there's still his engagement to Wolfram... ConradXYuri, also GwendalXGunter from Chapter 12 on, rated M for Yaoi and Lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First of May – a „Kyou Kara Maou"-fanfic by namichan89**

**After I started writing the one-shots for KKM („Unholy Confessions") I decided that I rather wanted to write a whole story about my favourite couple. Because they're awesome in so many ways. I love these guys, and I hope so do you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own „Kyou Kara Maou". But I love it.**

**This story includes a maleXmale lovestory, and later on, at some point you'll find lemon, yaoi, maleXmale sex scene. This fic is rated M, you know what that means, so as usual: don't like, don't read. Otherwise, have fun :) And please review!

* * *

**

„There are some more," Gwendal said, placing another huge pile of papers onto Yuri's desk.

The young king sighed, covering his face with his left hand. „How much more do you still have? I thought I finished everything!" He lazily started to sign the first sheet, when the door to his office bursted open again.

„Heika," Gunter gladly shouted into the room, smiling brightly while hurrying towards the desk, trying hard to balance the tablet he held. „I brought you some tea!"

„Ah, thank you very much," the black-haired boy answered, very glad for a little distraction from the boring paperwork he hated so much, „please, leave the tablet right there." He put the pile of papers aside, grabbing a cup of steaming green tea.

Yuri closed both hands around the cup, nipping at the hot drink. He already felt his tensed body and mind relaxing. Another sigh escaped his mouth.

„Heika, I also got a message for you," the white-haired counselor said. „His Highness, the Great Sage, wants to talk to you. Please meet him at the temple as soon as possible."

The maou was surprised. „Do you know what's the matter?" he asked.

„He didn't tell me anything," Gunter replied, sighing lightly.

„Hm, okay. Gwendal, could you excuse me for a little while?"

The dark-haired mazoku to his left nodded shortly.

* * *

The walk to the temple was refreshing. His body felt really stiff from sitting all day. Yuri stretched his arms above his head while walking and took a deep breath of the clean air. He stopped to take a short look at the town. Everything was peaceful in Shin Makoku, there hadn't been any special happenings during the past weeks. Rather, months by now. _I could really be pleased with myself, _he thought, continuing his way up to the huge building that was Shinou's temple.

The Great Sage was already waiting for him at the entrance.

„Murata, you wanted to see me?" Yuri asked, approaching him.

„Yes, yes, I did," the black-haired boy answered. „You know, the time has come for the both of us to return to earth. I wanted to discuss that with you."

„Huh? Why do we have to get back?"

„Well, things are fine over here, as you see. Don't forget we are just regular students on earth. And remember, before we went here the last time, we had exams to write in the near future. We still haven't learned or done anything to prepare ourselves. That needs time and we can't delay it any longer." His head dropped, thoughtfully. Of course he wasn't eager to writing exams either.

„Hm, I see. When do you suggest to go, then?"

„Within the next week. Well, for once we can prepare our departure, so let's finish everything here in Shin Makoku that needs to be done, and then we're going. Okay?"

Yuri nodded, lost in thought. He also had to inform the others about it. Rubbing his temples, he left for Blood Pledge Castle. _Well, Murata is right, times couldn't be better for traveling back than right now._

„Heika?" Gwendal asked as Yuri entered his office again, though it was more a statement than a question.

„I have to go back to earth soon, Gwendal, so let's finish these papers as soon as possible." Yuri answered, unable to hide his disappointment. He sat back at his desk and continued to sign one paper after another. His general was sympathetic enough to not disturb him with any questions.

_I think he knows that this isn't easy for me. _He had traveled countless times between earth and Shin Makoku until now, but still it challenged him every time. Yuri could expect getting homesick for sure. It happened every time, no matter which way he traveled. When he was on earth, he always missed Conrad, Wolfram, Greta... his family over here in Shin Makoku. And when he got back to his kingdom, he missed his parents and Shori. Yuri sighed heavily. _It's really not easy to handle. _Usually, he had no time to prepare himself to leave this world, he was just sucked into a plughole and gone. This time was different. Harder.

* * *

After he finished his duty he left Gwendal without another word. He had to search for Conrad. At least, he wanted to spend a little more time with his godfather before he had to return home.

He met Wolfram on his way outside, striding towards him in the hallway. He looked upset. Very upset.

„Ah, there you are! Gwendal told me that you're leaving soon! Why didn't you tell me immediately?", the blond asked, his big green eyes sparkling angrily.

„Uh... I'm sorry, Wolfram, I wanted to..." Yuri answered, slightly embarrassed. He raised his hand to move a few strands of his hair out of his eyes to cover it.

Wolfram crossed his arms in front of his chest, bending his head to the side. He still looked fierce.

„But it's not like I would be up and away the next minute. I got a few days left, don't worry," the maou tried to ease the tension between them. „By the way, have you seen Conrad?"

„Haven't seen him lately. He was in the training yard with Yozak several hours ago, that's when I last met him. That's so typical for you." He wrinkled his nose.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. „What is typical for me?"

„Running for Weller-kyo again before even telling _me_," Wolfram snapped.

„I told you I wanted to! It's not my fault that you met Gwendal before me! So don't blame me!" Yuri rolled his eyes as his fiancé turned on his heel to leave him standing where he was, in the middle of the hallway. _Fine, be offended... _He decided not to worry and instead headed to the training yard.

Conrad wasn't there.

Yuri had hoped to find him and took a disappointed look throughout the whole area. He thought he spotted a brown-haired head in the garden nearby, so he ran over, stopping at the gate.

_Got you! _Yuri thought, somehow very happy to see his captain sitting on a bench, enjoying the warm spring sun. He was obviously taking a break. Yuri remembered that it was the 1st of May today, days and months were counted the same way in Shin Makoku as they were on earth, so it was easy to keep track. The beautiful season of spring had begun today. A fresh, but warming breeze was breathing nuzzling at his hair. He had always loved spring, watching the trees and bushes growing leaves again, flowers blooming again. To him, it was a season of happiness. In the middle of the garden, he spotted the flower bed where Cherie-sama's special flowers were planted. The blue ones were already flourishing again. _'Conrad stands upon the earth', _Yuri thought, smiling to himself, a bitter-sweet memory of Julia and the young Conrad going to war flashing through his mind.

He focused on the man sitting on the bench, who turned his back towards him. Conrad hadn't spotted him yet. The view of the handsome brown-haired male in the bright sunlight seemed kind of… unreal. The sun was dipping his skin into a wonderful colour. Yuri shook his head, wondering about his thoughts, and strode towards the soldier. His steps on the stone-paved path were easily to be heard and the man turned around quickly.

„Heika!" There was it, the usual, gently, charming smile of Conrad. Yuri couldn't tell why, but it always cheered him up and warmed his heart, even now, as his mind was darkened by the knowledge that he had to leave within the next days.

„Conrad, how often do I still have to tell you. It's Yuri," Yuri corrected his godfather with a smile.

„Fine, Yuri," Conrad winked.

The king looked questioningly at him. „You wanna play some catch?"

„Sure!"

Yuri couldn't tell him now about his departure. Somehow, he didn't want to ruin the mood, just wanted to enjoy the other man's presence, quietly tossing the baseball back and forth. Yuri loved those hours with Conrad. They simply enjoyed themselves and communicated in a way that needed no words. Just smiling and having fun. So, if_ I have to leave again, at least I still want to spend a few more baseball sessions with him. _

Yuri quickly forgot about the time passing by, but all too soon, he felt exhausted. Conrad catched the ball one last time and approached the king. „I think it's enough now," he said grinning.

„Well... okay," Yuri turned away. He felt sad.

But then, he heard Conrad's gentle voice from behind: „What's the matter? I can clearly see that something is bothering you. Won't you tell me?"

_As always, he looks right through me. _The maou sighed deeply and sat down on the bench the soldier had sat on before.

„I have to go back to earth within the next week," he swallowed heavily. „I've got exams to write, you know."

Conrad's face didn't show any reaction, though the expression in his hazel eyes changed as he took his seat beside the young king.

„Well, it can't be helped, then." The brown-haired man nodded, more to himself than to Yuri. He leaned back against the bench.

„Still, I don't appreciate it."

„Of course. I think none of us here does either. But we still got some time left, so let's use it. Let's have our morning jog and training tomorrow as usual, right?"

„Sure," Yuri nodded. That was one of the rare times he was free of getting chased by jealous Wolfram, or Gunter trying to teach him anything, or Gwendal making him finish his paperwork. And he got to spend time with Conrad. _That's reason enough for not even thinking about an excuse to skip it._

With that, the both of them walked back to the castle. Yuri could sense that Conrad was depressed, he was quiet and his gaze was stern.

_Does it bother him that much that I will be going to earth again? Well, obviously yes. _But the question was, for which reasons.

* * *

**I think you can already guess the direction this is going, though I don't want to tell it yet ^^ Please review if you want to read more! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a sad day for Conrad Weller.

It was hard so wait at his door, wait for Yuri. He knew he had to say goodbye to the young king all too soon, and he didn't like the thought at all. Hard times were awaiting him. Every other time Yuri was sent back to earth, it happened before anybody could say or do anything about it. Knowing this could be their last morning jog for a long time was really taking his mood down. Conrad didn't want to be depressed, he wanted to have as much fun with Yuri as he could throughout those last days.

Every reaction of Yuri, every smile, everything he said Conrad tried to suck in like a sponge, cherishing and treasuring the thoughts in order to help him through the time when Yuri would be gone. He suppressed a sigh that was almost escaping his lips. _Control yourself, _he reminded himself. As always.

If there was a master of self-control, never letting anything show of his true feelings, then it was Sir Conrad Weller.

It must never, ever, be revealed that Yuri was more to him than just his king. That he wanted to be more than just his knight and protector. Conrad couldn't recap how long ago it started that he _liked_ Yuri. That he began to like him way more than he should. But loving Yuri was very easy, his joyful manner, his constant smile, his kindness and forgiveness, the way he always trusted everybody, just – his way to handle things was unique. And so likeable.

It hurt to know that Yuri would never be his, that he never would have the right to claim him _his own_. Yuri had been engaged to his brother, Wolfram, for years now. Although it never seemed like the two boys would start to have a real relationship, apart from sharing the bedroom at night. But he could never see inside them or into that room at night, he didn't know what they were feeling for each other, and he had no right to interfere. And knowing that hurt so damn hard.

* * *

Yuri yawned as the sun was shining into their bedroom, stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before he left the bed to get dressed. With one last glance at Wolfram and Greta still sleeping peacefully, he silently left the room for his jog with Conrad. The captain was already waiting for him beside the door.

„Good morning, heika," he slightly bowed towards the boy, smiling, but Yuri could easily notice that his smile was not reaching his eyes.

„Good morning, Conrad. And it's Yuri," he murmured sleepily.

„Yu-ri," Conrad answered, as always. _I'm going to miss that, _suddenly came to Yuri's mind. The way Conrad used to speak out his name, how he always emphasized the first syllable after being corrected on calling him "heika".

Quietly they jogged around the inner courtyard. Yuri was way to lost in thought to say anything. But Conrad would understand - he always did.

* * *

After a short bath they met again at the breakfast table, where Wolfram, Greta, Murata, Gunter and Gwendal were already waiting.

„What are you planning for today?" Gunter asked Yuri after some time.

„I really don't know," the maou responded, „maybe just a few little things to enjoy my last days here. I would be grateful if you release me of paperwork and lessons for the remaining time."

Gunter nodded understandingly. „Of course. We'll spare you out, so use the last days well."

„But I'd like to do some sword practice with you, if you don't mind," Conrad added, eyeing him from the side. „It's never to late for something like that."

„No, I don't mind at all," Yuri answered. _Sword practice with Conrad isn't nearly as boring as lessons and paperwork. _

_

* * *

_„Use your feet more! Step backwards in time to block the thrust!" Conrad advised him while beating back with his sword in response to Yuri's first attack.

The latter didn't give up and tried a combination of various moves and attacks, though he knew the older man was having no problem blocking them. He wasn't good at using his sword and he would never be, and of course never a respectable combatant for Shin Makoku's best sword fighter facing him right now. He tried again, and again, but it seemed he couldn't even catch his teacher off guard. Yuri had no chance against Conrad, and he knew, but well – it was just practice.

„You got a pattern that is easy to figure out. Try some thing different from time to time," the brown-haired man added after the next moves.

_Well, I already try to, _Yuri thought desperately._ But it's so difficult to do something you would be surprised about._ He took a step forwards, wielding his sword over his head. A classic attack from the middle and onto the combatant's head. Conrad blocked it easily, again. Yuri tried breaking the guard by – unusual to what he did otherwise – perform the same attack again, though he had no space to put any power into this desperate move. Suddenly, he just saw the other man's sword moving towards him, and then everything turned black.

* * *

Conrad was so incredibly sorry. He hadn't been any more sorry in his whole life. He hadn't thought Yuri would use the same thrust again, and blocked it with way to many power in his move, not considering that it had to be weaker the second time. His sword had slipped from Morgif's blade and hit Yuri with the flat side at the side of his head. Conrad had managed to catch him before he hit the ground hard, but Yuri was unconscious in his arms.

_Why didn't I take care? By Shinou, if anything happened to him, I could never forgive myself. _He would never hurt his king. Never. _And yet, this happened. Luckily it was only the flat side of the sword. I don't want to imagine what it would have been if it was the sharp one._

The soldier's face was stern as he lifted Yuri up into his arms to carry him to his room. The king needed rest, and hopefully he would recover soon. Conrad also hoped that nobody would see them this way. Again, he was lucky, and they reached the royal bedchamber without meeting anyone.

As he expected, it was empty. Neither Wolfram nor Greta were here. And just as he wanted to lie Yuri onto his bed, the boy opened his eyes again.

„Conrad... what-... what happened?"

„Heika," his head dropped down, „I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I don't know how I could ever make this up. I accidentally hit you with my sword during the training, and you were knocked out. Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" He sat down on the bed, his young king still in his arms. He didn't really want to let him go. His failure still gnawed at his conscience. Conrad had to assure that everything was okay.

„I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Yuri answered, resting his arm around Conrad's shoulder in order to balance his weight, while the latter sat down on the bed.

„Are you sure? Have you got a headache?"

Before the king could speak again, the captain noticed he was in trouble. His heart was racing, but not from his incredibly dangerous mistake, but because of the mere physical closeness to Yuri. The boy really got him goosebumps right now, looking that confused and so innocent cradled in his arms. He had always had a weakness for the young maou, more than was good for him, and he knew that well enough. Yuri got him flustered whenever he was around.

But hiding his feelings was second nature to Conrad. He had done that already with his feelings for Julia, and he did so with the ones for Yuri. It wasn't appropriate at all. There was no chance for him to ever win Yuri's heart, so he locked his pain inside, as always.

He had to swallow hard as Yuri, again, shook his head.

„God, Yuri, I'm so sorry..." He bowed his head again, feeling terrible.

„It's okay, nothing happened- Wait... you called me by my name, Conrad," the obviously surprised boy smiled all over his face. _By Shinou, he is so cute, _the soldier caught himself thinking. _He's really getting me weak again. It isn't good if he's that near. _Conrad was very proud of his always so controlled self, Yuri really was the only one to get him to drop that down at times. _Times like this. This isn't good. Not at all. _He got increasingly nervous.

Still, his head was bent down, once again overwhelmed by the king's kindness and forgiveness. He couldn't believe it. He could have seriously hurt him, and what was Yuri's answer? Just being happy about being called by his name. _So typical for him, _Conrad thought, eyes closed, smiling.

* * *

Suddenly, Yuri felt Conrad's lips on his own. He was stunned, speechless, unable to say or do anything. He couldn't believe this was truly happening right now. Maybe he had just lifted his head to high, he just wanted to say something to the soldier. But anyway, he had completely forgotten about it by now. The situation was overstraining him. It felt weird.

Yuri never got kissed before, except that one time by Wolfram, but that hadn't been a real kiss. Feeling Conrad so close above him felt unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, as their lips brushed against each other. He knew he should just lay his head back down on the man's arm, but somehow, he couldn't. His soldier's lips were soft, and the light scent of Conrad around him was strikingly awesome.

It only got worse for his conscious when Conrad in fact carefully moved his lips, kissing him softly, slowly, gently... almost lovingly. But he noticed quickly that Yuri wasn't responding at all, so he pulled away hastily, looking shocked at the boy in his arms.

It seemed like he couldn't believe what he had just done. They just stared at each other in disbelief for what seemed to be an endless moment. Conrad's eyes snapped wide open, terrified.

Neither of the both of them knew what to do, until Conrad lifted Yuri up, set him down on the bed and stepped towards the door at a fast pace.

As he reached it, he just turned around and bowed slightly.

„My apologies, heika, that was inappropriate. Please, forgive me," and with that, he was gone.

After Yuri stared for countless minutes at the closed door, he let himself fall back into the pillows. His thoughts were heavy and his mind confused. He sighed after licking his dry lips. Strangely enough, they still kind of tasted of Conrad's. The black-haired boy felt like starting to cry every second. He liked Conrad. A lot, in fact. He never thought of liking him _that way, _but either way he was so taken by surprise with this kiss that he didn't even have the chance to think about an reasonable way to react.

_What will he think about me now? That I don't like him, despise him for what he'd done? Most likely, he's ashamed of himself, thinking this was all his fault. I even haven't got a clue how this happened, and he won't either. How can I look into his eyes anymore? I'll be blushing as soon as I face him. As always, he'll get it right away. Conrad knows me far too good. I can't hide anything from him. But I don't want him to feel terrible about it._

He rose his head and it came to his mind clearly. He didn't feel disgusted about being kissed by a man. _In fact, I kind of... liked it. But maybe that was because it was Conrad, and not somebody else..._

_Anyway, I ruined everything. The most devastating way. _He covered his face with both hands._  
_

The rest of the day, he tried to distract himself, spent his time playing with Greta, avoiding every place Conrad could stumble over him. Successfully. _I know him, he will try to avoid my ways as well as I try to avoid his. _

Yuri just took all his courage to search for Murata, telling him that he wanted to go home tomorrow. He'd rather wanted to go right now, but somehow, he thought, it would be better if he slept another night here, to think the recent happenings over. So _Conrad gives me sleepless nights now, _Yuri thought, rather amused. And in a strange kind of way, very afraid of himself.

* * *

**So, finally something is happening. And I think it's clear by now that this will be a ConradXYuri-fic. I so wish for them to get a happy end, but there are many difficulties to overcome. Review if you want to read what happens next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he arranged with Murata, the day had come to travel back to earth.

Yuri took his time, cuddling with Greta in their bed in the morning, talking with Wolfram, taking a warm bath. He skipped the morning jog. Conrad wouldn't mind, he would also know well enough that they both were too confused to meet each other now. Conrad, on his side, had skipped dinner yesterday, pretending to have to deal with something concerning the soldiers. He didn't care, it was obvious that he just searched for an excuse. And they hadn't met since... that kiss. Yuri blushed at the mere thought of it.

The worst part of this was that he couldn't talk with anybody about that issue.

He had to leave today, and he didn't want Conrad to feel bad the whole time while he was away. Also, it wouldn't be helpful for himself to get over it, if he left things the way they were. Yuri felt like he had to do something, say something, but he had no clue what was the right way to handle this. How to comfort Conrad that he didn't mind what happened. But that, on the other hand, sounded... just wrong. He didn't want anybody to get that wrong. The chance to meet Conrad alone was equally zero. It had to be something sounding _normal_ enough so the both of them understood, but the others wouldn't think too much about.

_I never found myself in such a misery, _Yuri thought. He couldn't sort out his feelings towards Conrad. But he would have plenty of time to do that at home.

Still unsure what to do, he left the bathtub and got dressed. It was time for breakfast and he didn't know whether or not to hope that Conrad sat at the table or not.

* * *

Conrad was there, completely back to normal as if nothing happened. He never spoke much during the meals, so no one noticed any difference. Except for Yuri, who was all to aware of the soldier's presence. He got him flustered, for whatever reasons.

The usual, friendly smile was still on the captain's face as they all left for the temple.

It was time to say good bye.

Everybody knew this would be a long time for Yuri to leave. He had to learn for his exams, and right now, his head was filled with the history of Shin Makoku, thanks to Gunter, Yuri thought amused. It would take a while. And because the time lag was still there, there would be even more time passing by here in Shin Makoku.

Yuri was hugging Greta tightly.

„I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," he told his daughter, running his hand through her fluffy brown hair. Greta was crying, but she smiled at the same time.

„I look forward to that!" she said nodding, grabbing Gwendal's hand again who was standing beside her.

The tall mazoku was frowning as always, but his features seemed softer today. He looked directly into Yuri's eyes. „Heika," he nodded. „Good luck."

„Thank you," Yuri smiled at him when he suddenly felt someone pulling him into a firm hug.

„Heeeiiikaaa," Gunter sobbed at his shoulder. „We are going to miss you so much! Please take care of yourself!"

„Don't worry, Gunter, I'll be fine," he padded his counselor's shoulder lightly. „But please don't... break my bones..." he grasped for air as Gunter finally let go, turning around and leaving the room hastily.

„Pff," Wolfram snorted. „Anyway, take care, wimp."

„I told you not to call me that!" Yuri replied angrily, but he couldn't really be mad at his fiancé. Not today. „You take care too, okay?"

Wolfram nodded, his eyes closed.

There was only Conrad left to say goodbye to. Yuri sighed as he approached his soldier. As they stood in front of each other, no one knew what to say. Conrad, usually so self-confident and controlled, seemed like he couldn't make a single move. Yuri wasn't able to speak a word, so he just wrapped his arms around the taller man, hugging him resolutely. Hopefully, he would understand the gesture as a sign, that Yuri wasn't mad at him for the kiss, and that he didn't bother about it too much. It _did _bother him, of course, but he didn't want Conrad to see that.

The brunette held him tight to his body after successfully getting over the shock of Yuri's attack.

The maou pulled away quickly, not wanting anyone to think of his actions the wrong way.

„Now, now, what was that for?" Wolfram already shouted at them. „Why are you two hugging? Even I don't get a hug!" He pouted as Yuri was trying to calm him down with an excusing smile.

„Murata, are you coming?" he shouted for the Great Sage instead. He didn't want to argue with Wolfram, especially not now.

„Yes, I am! On the way!" he heard his classmate's voice from the hallway beside him.

Grasping for air from all the running, he quickly stood next to Shinou's waterfall.

„Let's go!" he smiled, waving to the others while stepping into the water. Yuri followed him.

His gaze was all focused on Conrad, until the cold water engulfed him, bringing him back to earth.

* * *

Conrad's gaze was turned sternly on the waterfall as Yuri disappeared, and he thought he hadn't been that confused since he was a teenager.

_That was... unexpected. _He had to talk to someone. He had been poring over everything that happened through the whole night. Conrad still hadn't come to any conclusion. The worst part was that Yuri was away for some months, that also made it more difficult.

Here he stood, and had no clue if Yuri was returning his affection or not. The embrace from that few minutes ago had started a fire inside of Conrad's body, a fire which's flame he had considered to have died out long ago. The hope that Yuri someday could love him with the intensity of his own feelings. That they could lead a regular relationship.

He needed to talk, he was totally stuck. This was a one-way-ticket for him, the kiss had changed everything. Both of them wouldn't forget it. _At least, that counts for me._

Conrad cleared his throat, turning to his elder brother.

„Gwendal, is Yozak in the castle right now? Or within reach?"

The long-haired mazoku seemed confused about his question. „He was on a mission, but he should return today. Late afternoon, according to his last message," he responded.

It was just noon, so he had to wait a bit. Conrad sighed. „Fine, thank you," he nodded at Gwendal before turning around and leaving the temple. He had to sort out a lot of things.

* * *

Yozak liked getting back to Blood Pledge Castle. It was like getting home, even if it wasn't really the place where he lived. He was a wanderer, always traveling, investigating. But coming home to report to Lord von Voltaire was always a special trip.

The sky was burning red because of the setting sun, as he led his horse through the passage to the castle, heading to the stables. But somehow, something seemed different than usual. As he approached the building, Yozak quickly noticed a tall, brown-haired figure standing beside the door, wearing a brown uniform.

_Is the commander waiting for me? Then indeed, something is wrong._

„Welcome home, Yozak," Conrad greeted him, smiling, taking a few steps towards him. _This isn't the way he usually smiles. Seems like something is bothering him. That would also explain why he's waiting for me._

„Thank you, commander," he bowed his head slightly at his friend before dismounting from his horse. „Why do I have the honor of having you awaiting my recurrence?" Yozak winked.

Conrad chuckled softly. Still, he seemed kind of troubled. „Well, that's a long story. Would you mind coming to my rooms after making your report to my brother?"

„Of course not," Yozak replied. He was curious about the „long story". Whatever happened, it took a huge effort to take Conrad to his current state.

* * *

The report was very short. Yozak was kind of thankful for that, so he had the opportunity to visit Conrad as soon as possible.

The spy knocked at the latter's door, earning a gentle „Come in!" from inside the room.

He pushed the door handle down and stepped inside. Conrad was standing beside a window, looking outside. He seemed deeply lost in thought.

Yozak cleared his throat. „Commander," he nodded.

Conrad turned around, and again, that sad smile on his face. „Yozak, please sit down," he pointed at the small table and chairs, „I ordered some wine for us." Taking his seat, he uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured some into two wine glasses.

As the redhead sat down, Conrad handed one of them over to him.

„So, what's the long story you wanted to talk about with me?", Yozak asked, swirling the glass in his hand.

„Well, at first, I rely on your discretion, because this is a very delicate matter of fact."

The spy nodded, wondering what was to come. "Of course."

„Yuri went back to earth today to write some exams. It will take a while," Conrad explained, staring into his glass of wine. „Not that it's a problem. Well, it kind of is, but... Uhm, I have no clue how to begin," he muttered. His head dropped down.

„Just start with what happened in fact. We can discuss afterwards if that's a problem or not."

„Well, okay. The fact is," the brown-haired man sighed deeply, "I kissed Yuri."

Yozak was stunned. That was not only completely unexpected, it was also against everything he thought of the commander. He wasn't the one to kiss somebody _just like that_.

„You did... _what_?"

„Kiss him." Conrad emptied his wine at once.

Then he began to tell the whole story.

* * *

Yozak was in a complete state of shock.

He never thought something like this would ever occur, considering the highly self-controlled ways of Conrad. That he had feelings for Yuri was not that much a surprise, Yozak had mused about that for a long time. He knew his friend well enough and he was able to recognize a very special smile of his, like the ones only Yuri got from him.

"You see, I was so terrified of myself. I couldn't hold back as our lips touched, I should have just pulled away and pretend it was just an accidental touch. He wouldn't have thought that there was more behind that move. And now, I most likely scared him away from me, the last thing I ever wanted to. I have no idea why I couldn't restrain myself. I ruined so much, and I knew it, but yet I couldn't resist. Hell, if he had responded in any way, I couldn't tell you what I had done to him," Conrad blushed slightly, looking outside the window. Now that was something _very _unusual.

Silence.

„The point is of course," he continued, „how to handle this in the future..."

Yozak nodded, also lost in thought. „Let's see... most important is obviously, how he thinks about you. You got two opportunities: For once, remain silent, don't tell him anything about your feelings and pretend like nothing happened. That would be the coward's way," he couldn't suppress a grin, „Or, on the other hand, talk to him, explain everything. That way, of course there's the risk of making a fool of yourself if he doesn't return your feelings, but I think that the kiddo could handle it, treating you as kind as he always does. And it includes that maybe he also is in love with you, and you live happily ever after." The grin was still there.

Conrad sighed heavily. „Well, that's as far as I got myself. Therefore I wanted to ask you what to do, because I'm completely lost now."

„I think you should talk to him. Even if this would lead into a disappointment, Yuri-heika could handle it and at least he knows what's up. Because right now, either way, he surely is as uncertain as you are. There's nothing wrong with setting things straight. And what would you actually say if he falls right into your arms, telling you that he loves you too? That would surely be worth the risk. Your chances are fifty-fifty."

The captain nodded thoughtfully, again pouring some wine into his drinking glass. The bottle was empty by now. „But how in the world could I even hope he'll return my feelings? He's the king, and who am I? Just a half-breed mazoku, just the child of the former queen and a _human_. Apart from that, Yuri is engaged to my brother. I don't want to offend him as well," he answered.

Yozak took a deep breath. „An engagement can be broken, even though that's not an honorable manner. But it was just a misunderstanding in the first place - and to be honest, I don't think that they have a real relationship going right now, you know. Your relation to Yuri is also pretty close. He trusts you so much. Remember when you went to Big Shimaron, when you 'betrayed' us? Everybody was upset, doubting your loyalty. But not Yuri. He was always standing against them, believing no matter what that you would come back for sure."

„Please don't make me remember _that_ one," Conrad shook his head before lying it down on his hands, on the table. „I swear, this boy is tearing me apart. You know, as he embraced me at his departure, all I could think of was how wonderful he fitted into my arms. I didn't want to let him go, I wanted to comfort him, kiss him again, well – at least I should have said something to him. I feel so bad, Yozak. And he will be off for several months..."

The spy padded his shoulder lightly. „Don't you think that you suffered enough? Give it a chance, tell him. He has a right to know about it. I'm sure you won't regret it."

The brown-haired man nodded again. „I will."

* * *

**I know, it's pretty canon to pair Conrad and Yozak in the past, but I don't want to, so please really think about them as just friends.**

**But it's also pretty canon to pair Gwendal and Gunter... I like this couple a lot, so maybe that will occur in later chapters. We'll see.**

**Yay for supporting characters! Really love writing Yozak's character, very refreshing.**

**And btw, Chapter 3 and only one review? :( Please leave me a review if you liked it! I always like to hear what my readers are thinking, and constructive criticism is also appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING: a little bit of lime ahead... :D  
**

**

* * *

**Being a pubescent boy wasn't that easy, Yuri realized. He hadn't thought about that matter for a long time, being the maou and dealing with all the difficulties leading a country brought had covered all his attention. But now he was back on earth, back at his school, and he could finally live his life as a regular student again.

As Yuri recalculated, with all the time he spent in Shin Makoku, he had to be around 22 now. Counted by the time on earth, he was still 17. Though most boys of his age, including Murata, were looking for girls, for dates and their first love. And sex, of course. Always.

The black-haired boy hadn't thought too much about dating a girl or having a relationship. Somehow, his interest was never torn towards one of the girls in his class, though there were really a few pretty ones, he had to admit. Apart from school, he knew no other girls, and he had never been the one to go out and party.

Maybe it was also just because of the fact that he had been engaged for so long, but that was another story. Being engaged to a boy was not only strange but also something he had never considered to be a match for him. Yuri never really wanted to accept it.

Although he never saw himself leading his life at the side of a beautiful woman.

He eyed at some of the men passing by on his way. Though he could clearly spot a few undeniably handsome guys, that wasn't attracting his attention either.

And yet, there had been _that_ kiss. Conrad's kiss. He had always considered himself to be straight, but the kiss made him doubt that.

After musing and agonizing over his feelings, Yuri came to the conclusion that he could not deny that he had liked being kissed by Conrad.

_But doesn't that mean I'm kind of... gay?_ He tried not to be too shocked. It was not the first time he thought of him being gay or not, and every time he was again stunned. At least in Shin Makoku, the people didn't care if someone was straight, gay or whatever. It was totally normal to lead a homosexual relationship. They didn't even call it at a certain designation, like it was a special kind of relationship. For them, it simply wasn't.

And that was the point that got Yuri completely off balance. His parents were pretty open-minded in those matters, as seen with his mum adoring Wolfram – who would be the next problem. But anyway, he grew up thinking that a man had to marry a woman, as a matter of fact, and everything else was socially intolerable. It was just a _wrong_ thought for him if he considered being with a man.

The boy shook his head as he approached Murata's house, he had to get his head clear for learning. The exams had to be written in four weeks. He had already been on earth again for five weeks.

Murata was already waiting for him at the door. „Hi, Shibuya! Come on in!"

„Hi, Murata," Yuri forced himself to smile while stepping into the floor, slipping off his shoes.

„You want something to drink?" he heard his classmate's voice from the kitchen.

„Sure, some water would be fine!"

Murata came back with a bottle of water and two drinking glasses, leading them upstairs to his room. The table in the middle of it was already covered with books, pens, and papers to write on.

„So, what's up for today?" Yuri asked.

„Math, I suggest."

The boy sighed. „Well then."

„Hey, it could be worse. It could be Gunter trying to teach you something about Shinou-heika's heroic stories..." Murata winked, trying to cheer him up.

And he even succeeded doing so. Thinking of the always dedicated Gunter trying to teach him trigonometry was really funny. Yuri grinned, sitting down to take out his own school stuff.

* * *

Murata knew Yuri well enough by now to notice when something was wrong. It was awkward when he wasn't that cheerful and enthusiastic as usual, which was clearly a matter of fact in the current situation. Yuri seemed distracted, he couldn't focus on the tasks, his eyes stared into empty space. How could he not notice that.

„Shibuya," he waved his hand at Yuri's eyes to wake his startling classmate again from some kind of daydream, „what's up with you? You're totally unfocused and something is bothering you. Don't worry, you can't hide something like _that_ from me." Murata crossed his arms in front of his chest. „Tell me, please. Maybe I can help you."

„You think you can?" Yuri chuckled, somehow doubtfully. „This is a personal misery of mine. I have no clue if you could help me in any way. On the other hand, why should I tell you? We're here to learn." He picked up his pen.

Murata looked directly into his eyes. „If you don't tell me what's the matter, we won't get anything done here because you are not concentrated enough, and that doesn't help neither me nor you, and anyways, do you have someone else to talk about?"

„No, not really, but shouldn't I be old enough to-"

Murata cut off his word impatiently, „Just talk to me already. I won't tell anyone else, if you don't want me to, I promise."

Yuri sighed again, heavily. He gave up, he knew he wouldn't get any peace if he remained silent. „Indeed, I don't want you to tell anyone. But it is really a very strange issue. You know... Remember the evening before the day we left Shin Makoku, when I came to you and begged you to departure at latest the following day?"

„Yes," Murata nodded. How could he forget how troubled Yuri seemed that day. „Something had happened, right?"

Yuri nodded, too. „Conrad kissed me."

Now it was the Sage's part to look at his friend in disbelief. His mouth dropped open. „Seriously?" he managed to ask.

„Yes."

„Okay, I think I don't have to ask you what's the problem about that. But... how do you feel about it?"

„Well, _that's_ the problem, my friend," Yuri answered, a desperate glance in his deep black eyes. „How should I feel? How would I if I were totally straight or gay...? I have no clue, it just... confuses me so much. I'm annoyed by all those thoughts spinning through my mind lately. It causes me sleepless nights, in fact. I always liked Conrad for the person he was. But the point that scares me the most is that I... enjoyed that kiss, in fact, you know."

As Yuri turned his head towards the window, avoiding his friend's gaze, Murata could clearly notice the obvious blush on his face, and he couldn't help but chuckle at this. „You seem to me like a schoolgirl in love," he laughed.

„That's not funny at all, Murata," his friend answered. He frowned.

„I'm sorry, Shibuya. Didn't intend to make fun of you," he apologized, „but it really seemed like... okay, I'll stop it." Yuri's gaze was really... frightening right now.

„But if you need some advice, here's the best I can think of. Does it really matter to you, to Conrad, or anybody else in Shin Makoku, if you are gay, straight, both or anything in between? Do they need to think in such containers? Is it necessary to separate one's attractions that way?", he breathed in deeply, preparing for what he wanted to say, „To me, the most important point concerning love is _always_, that you are happy with what you do and that you really love the _person_. Think about it. Completely apart from if you really love Conrad or not – let's just say you did – would you love him because he's a man? Because of his gender? No, you would love him because of his character, his manners, his strengths and weaknesses. Because that's what makes someone's character, what makes someone lovable, right?"

Yuri nodded thoughtfully, his gaze even more desperate right now.

_Seems like I only made it worse for him, _Murata thought. _But the development is really not that bad. It could mean that Wolfram will be single again in the near future.  
_

It was really hard to suppress the smile which _so_ wanted to appear on his face.

* * *

As Yuri lay in his bed that evening, he was very thankful for Murata's words. Surely it made things only more complicated, but as long as he had finally got something to hold on, finally someone he could talk to, the young king felt a little bit relieved.

The pressure of the last weeks lay heavy on him. Not only the pressure of learning for his exams, the stress of school in general or the fact that he had to deal with his issue concerning Conrad. Yuri felt like he could use some other kind of relief. He was just another regular boy, after all.

He let his hands wander down his body, down his shirt, to the waistband of his pants, slipping his hand underneath it. Yuri winced when his hand touched the head of his already hard member. The tension had become overwhelming during the last weeks. He moaned quietly as he closed his digits firmly around his length and began to stoke, slowly, up and down. His mind, his fantasy was running wild at this. _It's been a while,_ he thought, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

The boy never had sex, but imagining someone caressing his body with his hands, with his mouth and tongue... he placed his spare hand on one of his nipples, nuzzling the sensitive spot softly. Then he let it wander down his stomach and lower abdomen to join the one at his cock, which moved at a faster pace now. Yuri imagined how intense it must feel to be sucked off. A warm wetness around his member, a mouth bopping up and down on him while sucking lightly, a tongue circling the head of his member... it really got him off. And so very close to the edge. But he didn't want to torture himself anymore, and began to massage his balls with his second hand.

Yuri came – hard and quickly. He arched his back while the orgasm he had needed so badly shook his body, spraying the white liquid into his hands. He grabbed for some paper tissues to get himself clean before lying down again, feeling satisfied.

But he felt also like this wasn't enough, he wanted, he _needed _to have sex, finally. The boy longed for the intimacy with a beloved person and it had to be someone special. There was only one person in the world - in this two worlds - that was special to him, he realized.

If there was one point which got clear to him by now, then it was that he had to break off the engagement. Because all he could think of while satisfying himself had very obviously been no one else than Conrad.

* * *

**Lots of character development here, but I finally wanted to write some lime, too *smirks* Don't worry, there will be more in future chapters. This wasn't everything. I always try to write realistic and not rush through the events.**

**How did you like it? ;-) Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I have seen the entire anime of KKM in the meantime, and by god is it awesome :3 But therefore, I had to rewrite a few parts concerning the first chapter. Wasn't much, though. **

**Anyway, we need more character development here.  
**

**

* * *

**The days of the exams had come and gone.

Yuri was very glad that the time had seemingly passed by very fast. He had tried to distract himself with learning, had tried not to think of the difficult situation he had to face when he would be back to Shin Makoku. He still was unsure about his feelings towards Conrad. Just the thought of him made the boy blush again badly. Lately, it bothered him even more, sometimes he even dreamed about it. About Conrad. Not that he wasn't his first thought in the morning and his last in the evening anyway. He sighed heavily.

„Hey, Shibuya!", Murata waved at him as he approached, which brought Yuri back to earth. _Indeed, to earth_, he thought amused.

„Hi," he answered smiling. His classmate took his seat beside him on the park bench.

„How long have you been sitting here? I was looking for you."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, grinning. „I have no idea, to be honest. Why were you searching for me?"

„I wanted to ask you when you want to go back."

The young king startled. „I- I thought we would have to wait for the results before going back... that would be in about a week."

„We don't need to, especially if you don't want to. Completely apart from if we go now or after the results, another question is, are you ready to go back?" he cleared his throat, „I mean... have you got a plan how to handle the case with Sir Weller?" Murata looked into the sky, obviously avoiding Yuri's indifferent gaze.

They hadn't talked about the matter since that one afternoon where they had met for learning. Yuri didn't wonder about being asked that right away by his friend. He had almost waited for it to happen.

„Yes, I think I'm ready... and speaking of the plan- I have none. I'll just behave like always, like nothing happened, that should be the best thing to do, right?" Yuri sighed, then nodded to reassure his statement. „Because how should I react to something I don't even know? I don't know what kind of feelings he has towards me." _Or what kind of feelings I have for him._

Murata smiled, but more to himself. „Just wait and see."

Yuri was still confused, even more so by his friend's last sentence. He watched him irritatedly. Nevertheless he had read a lot of stuff on the internet over the past days and weeks. It was the only source he could use. He had been curious, he had wanted to know everything, and what he read kind of shocked him at first... The knowledge of the way men had sex with each other was weird. But well, now he knew. He rubbed his temples.

„Well, that's the only option I have..."

The bench they were sitting on was one of a couple ones placed around a fountain in the park. Suddenly, Murata got to his feet and grabbed Yuri at his wrist, pulling him up.

„To me, it seemes like you're ready – let's go!" he said, dragging his friend towards the fountain.

„Wait... what? Here?"

Those were Yuri's last words before Murata threw him into the water.

* * *

Conrad was wandering the hallways - again. He had been restless during the last weeks. Yuri had been away for over half a year now, which was thoroughly normal because of the time lag.

But the soldier couldn't help it, he was waiting impatiently for the day when Yuri would be back. Not that it would make any difference, he still couldn't talk to him about his feelings anyway, but he simply wanted so see him finally. He missed Yuri, even if it was just his presence he was allowed to enjoy.

It was winter in Shin Makoku and everything outside was wrapped in wonderful, fluffy white snow. The brown-haired soldier took an empty look outside the window and sighed quietly.

Conrad always got kind of melancholic in this season. _Having someone to cuddle with would be the best right now._ During the last weeks, he had _so _longed for physical contact, but there was no one who could or would offer him this. It had all started with Yuri's hug at his departure, and Yuri was what he wanted most now. Even if it was just a hug, and even that was a little too much to expect. But if he couldn't have anything like that, at least he needed a warm bath, so he decided to head to the public bathroom. _Always a good plan for these cold days._

Yozak was also there. The soldier was pretty happy to find him sitting in the steaming water, because he always appreciated the spy's company and the conversations with him.

After getting rid of his clothes, he joined the redhead in the water.

„Commander," the latter nodded at the brown-haired man.

Conrad just nodded back, taking his seat opposite the other one. He sighed deeply. And just for a while, both of them didn't say a word, yet it was no awkward silence.

Until Yozak broke it by clearing his throat. „Ulrike-sama told me that Yuri would be back soon."

The captains eyes snapped open in surprise. And happiness. And pleasant anticipation. „Oh, fine. Could she tell you around when exactly?"

The spy shrugged his shoulder, apologizing. „I didn't ask her, in fact. But what about you, are you ready to meet him again?" _Direct as always, _Conrad thought amused.

„I am, but... I think I can't talk to him about my feelings already, if there's no sign, nothing I could hold on to. Do you know what I mean? I can't tell him that I love him if he's happy with the way it is. I don't want to ruin our relationship. Or the one between him and Wolfram."

The redhead just nodded, lost in thought. Conrad lowered himself to rest his head at the edge of the bathtub, closing his eyes. _Yuri... Oh how I wish for you to be here..._

Suddenly, a loud splashing sound startled the two men. In the middle of the bath, a black-haired boy wearing a soaking wet black school uniform, looked at them in shock. Then he started laughing merrily.

* * *

Yuri had some kind of dejá-vu. At one of his first arrivals in Shin Makoku, he landed right here, and similar to back then, his first sight was Yozak, naked. _Same this time._ He still giggled as he approached the both of them.

But as he did so, he got increasingly frightened. _Conrad is there – and on top of that, he is completely naked. _Yuri swallowed heavily. He couldn't turn his eyes off the brown-haired male. That gorgeous body was only covered with water from his hips downwards. The boy could clearly see his slender torso, the trained muscles, strong arms... up to the slim neck and his well-shaped features. Conrad was indeed a handsome man. His hazel eyes rested on Yuri all the time, the boy noticed. He had seen him tracing his body with his eyes. This made Yuri blush badly, again. And it was Conrad's fault.

As he thought about it, perception hit him. The scales fell from his eyes at once. He really doubted being in love with his godfather whilst thinking about him that way? _Unclothing him with his eyes if he weren't already naked?_ Yuri wanted nothing more right now than just trow himself into Conrad's arms, but... well, he just couldn't.

„Heika, welcome home," Conrad greeted him formally.

„Thank you, Conrad, and once again... it's Yuri," Yuri couldn't resist to correct him. He just wanted to hear it.

„Yu-ri." _There we go. _He grinned like a moron, but just the way Conrad said his name was something special to him. The boy tried hard to not smirk. Instead, he turned to the spy.

„Hi Yozak!"

„Hey there, kiddo. How were the exams? Did everything went well?"

„Yeah, it did. Although we traveled back without waiting for the results... but that was Murata's idea. Anyway, where is he?" Yuri looked around, searching for a black-haired boy.

_Speak of the devil, _he thought as another splash was to be heard in the bath, and Murata sat there in his soaking wet clothes.

„Your Highness," the two soldiers greeted him with a slight bow.

„Hello," Murata answered smiling, „nice to be back here! How are you?"

He approached the rest of them. „Oh and anyway... could we first get some clothes to change?"

„Sure," Conrad answered, calling a servant to order him to bring their usual uniforms.

It took just less than a minute for Gunter to show up. The sound of him running through the hallways could clearly be heard long before he actually arrived at the bath. As he finally reached it he panted heavily, grasping for air.

„Heika-! ... Heika, I'm so lucky that you're here again!" He smiled brightly, still coughing. „A servant told me that he had to prepare your uniforms, so I asked him where you are..."

„Hi Gunter!" Yuri waved at him, „well yes, we're back! But it sure is no problem if we stay here a little bit? I would really like to have a nice warm bath... I'll meet Gwendal and Wolfram later... okay?"

Gunter winked, „Well, that's no problem. Gwendal is currently at his own castle, he has to deal with the supplies for the winter, and will be back in a couple of days. Wolfram is also on his own castle, because Cheri-sama wanted to stop by there on her current journey. Greta is with her. But Wolfram will also be back within the next days."

Yuri nodded, lost in thought. „Okay, fine. So I may stay for a while?"

„Of course, enjoy and have fun!" with that, Gunter left the room.

At first, Yuri took off his current uniform to get rid of the soaking wet clothes. He felt Conrad's gaze at him and tried to ignore it. The soldier tried his best to not show it anyway, but Yuri noticed it well enough. After trowing his clothes at the floor beside the bathtub, he took his seat next to Yozak, sighing deeply. This made him feel much more comfortable, he would be way too near to Conrad if he was sitting on the other side of the tub. But as he opened his eyes, he noticed that this wasn't such a great idea either – he looked directly at Conrad. And his face was still reddened.

Yuri tried to hide it by looking outside the huge window of the public bathroom, as Murata joined them, sitting down at Conrad's side.

„So, is everything alright over here?" his friend asked the two soldiers.

Conrad nodded. „Yes, no incidents that would demand your attention. The kingdom is just fine." He smiled, his usual, charming way to smile. Yuri wondered if he could get his face to it's normal colour ever again.

The boy still looked outside the window, noticing the huge piles of snow.

„It's winter... so we were away for over 9 months or so, right?" he stated.

„Yeah, about 9 months," Yozak responded.

„Winter is really great here in Shin Makoku. We never have that much snow in Japan, you know," Yuri's gaze was still focused at the outside, „I wonder... Could we go out there later? Building a snowman and stuff like that?" he enquired enthusiastically, grinning all over his face.

„Of course we can," Conrad smiled at him.

_Oh crap, I mustn't look in his eyes. Especially not when he's smiling like that._

_

* * *

_**Haha**_, _**hard times for those two :) I like them suffering *giggles***

**So, what do you think? :D Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yuri inhaled the fresh, cold winter air. He totally loved it. The white, fluffy snow covering the landscape and all around him everything was so quiet and peaceful. And his friends were with him. He felt like a little boy in elementary school as they entered the castle's garden.

The black-haired boy took a look at his companions and grinned. Conrad, Murata and Yozak were all clothed in thick furry jackets, bobble hats and gloves. The sight made him giggle, they were never seen like this. Or, at least, very rarely.

„So, at first you have to show us what a '_snowman'_ is, heika," Yozak winked at him.

„Okay, just wait a minute..."

Yuri ran around, shaping a snowball in his hands and rolling it around until it became a suitable base for a snowman.

„But that's... uhm, a ball?" Conrad objected, though rather amused.

„Just wait!" Murata hauled up another, smaller, snow ball on top of the first one, which he had made in the meantime.

Yuri was again off for the third one, quickly applying it.

„So, where's the bag I brought?" he asked, looking at Murata, who handed it to him quickly.

Yuri sticked in two coals as eyes, a carrot for a nose, and topped the snowman's head with an old pot. Then he used two branches sticked to the side of the second ball like arms.

„Done!" he smiled happily like a little boy.

Yozak and Conrad obviously found this very amusing. The two men were laughing loud at the king's efforts, when a small snowball burst at Conrad's chest. Now it was for Murata to laugh merrily before running away to hide behind the next tree.

All of them got this as an invitation for a snowball match, and quickly everybody took cover behind a bush, tree or anything else that was around, tossing snowballs at the others.

Yuri threw a snowball at Murata before rolling himself behind some bushes next to his former cover. He got another snowball thrown at him by Murata, so he tried to avoid it by leaping to the farther left edge of the bushes. He quickly shaped three new balls and looked for the others. They were obviously working on their stock, nobody could be seen. As he looked around the other corner, the boy noticed that Conrad had used the hedge to cover himself. He turned his back at Yuri.

_What about jumping him and rubbing snow into his face? _he thought, smirking. _Oh no, he couldn't do something that mean. And getting snow rubbed onto your face actually hurt. __Taking the advantage of surprise and tackling him into the snow? _Yuri giggled, slowly and quietly making his way towards the brown-haired soldier, who still didn't see him.

But the moment he launched himself at the other one, Conrad seemed to have heard something - most likely his steps in the heavy snow - and turned around, just to be smashed into the snow by the boy.

Yuri realized he lay on his captain's chest, and the latter held him at his waist to balance his weight. He chuckled, once again he had accidentally made his way into Conrad's arms. But he couldn't help enjoying it, he was so glad that he was back in Shin Makoku, back at Conrad's side... so he just slid his hands under the soldier's shoulders, squeezed him tightly and rested his head at the taller one's chest.

He felt Conrad's warm breath on his face and his strong arms wrapping around his small waist, holding him close.

„I'm so happy that you're back," the brown-haired man whispered. _But that didn't seem intended. More like his voice had left him._

„Me too," he answered smiling, cuddling into the man's chest. He didn't want to let go, and it looked like Conrad didn't either.

* * *

Conrad couldn't believe he was holding Yuri in his arms.

And the king even obviously even _enjoyed _it. That was too wonderful to be true. But he was also well aware that they couldn't lie like this for too long, because of the cold snow and the others, who were waiting for them. Nonetheless, he wanted to cuddle with Yuri all day – and night – like this.

He quickly lifted his upper body, still holding Yuri with one hand around the boy's waist, smiling lovingly at him.

„We got a match to win, Yuri," he said, trying not to sound too sad. Then he realized he had called him by his name, unintentionally.

The boy smiled brightly, the black orbs of his eyes sparkling, as he leaped to his feet, grabbing one of the remaining snowballs. _Just in time, _Conrad thought. He really had a hard time resisting to kiss Yuri right here. _Again._

* * *

Sleeping alone in the big bed in the royal bedchamber was strange enough for Yuri. But the memory of sitting here, cradled in Conrad's arms while being kissed by him didn't help either. He longed for someone to share the bed with him, but Wolfram and Greta were away. He couldn't sleep.

_So Conrad gives me sleepless nights again, _he thought. _If I could lie in his arms like this afternoon, I would be asleep immediately. _But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Wolfram would be back in a few days, watching every single one of his steps.

And that meant, Yuri had to think of a way to handle the fact that he loved someone who was not his fiancé. He liked Wolfram, and he didn't want to break his heart. But the blonde wasn't someone whom talking to reasonably would be possible. He was always hot-tempered, possessive and very jealous. Yuri sighed heavily.

He couldn't live with this lie any longer. It was a farce, and it had been from the very beginning. He should have stopped this engagement long ago, before it got that far. Wolfram had feelings for him, and he knew that all to well. But Yuri himself was the bad guy in this relationship. He would _have _to break Wolfram's heart, because he loved someone else. Of course that would be painful, but he mustn't tell him that, especially not that this certain someone was no one else than his own brother.

Yuri realized that his relationship to Wolfram had gotten complicated over the last years. The blonde started to get increasingly clingy and was bratty as always. He couldn't stand his immature manners any more. They simply didn't fit each other. It was hard to realize, but Wolfram had to, as well.

The problem was how to make him see that.

* * *

Early that morning, Conrad was standing again in front of Yuri's bedroom door. _Morning jogs again. _He looked forward to spending time with Yuri, as always.

The boy looked pretty sleepy as he walked outside the room.

„Morning, Conrad," he yawned. Maybe he hadn't slept too well.

„Good Morning, heika," he bowed slightly.

Yuri sighed, but he smiled. „It's Yuri."

„Yu-ri." He noticed the boy looked rather amused as he turned around.

While they were jogging around the inner courtyard, Conrad remembered what he wanted to tell Yuri.

„Yozak just told me that Wolfram sent a carrier pigeon this morning. He will be back by today's late afternoon."

He noticed Yuri whimpering at this, but the boy didn't say anything.

* * *

So Wolfram was coming back today. Yuri swallowed heavily. They just finished lunch and he still wasn't able to get to one clear thought. He was incredibly nervous. He knew that trouble lay ahead as soon as Wolfram would be back.

Yuri decided to leave the meeting room, but he couldn't find a place to rest, so he wandered the hallways, trying to sort his thoughts. He had to do this today, even though it was already way to late. It would be straining and pathetic, anything he said would be cruel. But he had to.

The king hadn't realized how fast the hours flew by, when he suddenly heard Murata's voice calling for him.

„Yuri!" he said, approaching the boy, „Wolfram is arriving in a few minutes. We'll be awaiting him at the gate. Will you come with me? The others are already there."

„Of course," Yuri nodded, following the Sage down the stairs. His gaze was unfocused. The time had come.

He stopped in the middle of the empty hallway and turned his head at his classmate, his gaze was serious. "You know what I have to do," he swallowed heavily.

Murata just nodded and patted his shoulder encouragingly with his right hand.

* * *

Wolfram was just entering the courtyard of the castle as Yuri and Murata stepped outside the gate. Gunter and Conrad were already there.

The blonde mazoku quickly noticed his fiancé at the stairs as he approached them. He jumped down his horse, running at the others.

Gunter took a step forward. „Welcome home, Lord von Bielefeld," he , greeted him formally.

„Thank you," the latter answered nodding at Gunter, but immediately looked back at Yuri. „Could anyone please tell me why I wasn't informed about your recurrence? You're my fiancé!" _Oh fine, he's already angry again, _Yuri thought sighing, restraining to roll his eyes. _He should rather be happy that I'm back. But no, all he could do was complaining._

„I'm only here since yesterday!" he defended himself.

„But anyone could've told me, so I would have traveled home earlier," Wolfram snorted.

_I can still do what I want, I am a free man, _Yuri wanted to shout at him. _Do I always have to justify myself?_

It really was enough.

* * *

The mood got increasingly tensed between the king and his fiancé.

„Wolfram, we need to talk," Yuri announced firmly, looking directly into the blonde's eyes.

„Oh, we do?" he snapped back, throwing his head back. „What is it?"

Yuri looked at Murata, Gunter – and at last, but for the longest time, at Conrad. _Is he... no, that can't... _The soldier couldn't believe his presentiment.

Wolfram just rose an eyebrow, eyeing the king suspiciously.

„Wolfram," Yuri took one last breath. „We've been living with this lie for way too long now. I cannot stand it anymore. Therefore, I'm going to break up our engagement, now and here."

Said one just stared at him speechless. So was Conrad. He had guessed it, but that Yuri actually did it was incredibly surprising.

„You can't be serious!" Wolfram said after some time while Yuri was watching him carefully.

„I am."

„I won't accept that! I will never do!"

„You will have to."

„Forget it!"

„Listen," Yuri tried to explain, „I did never intend to hurt you, and you always helped me dealing with matters concerning the country and lots of other stuff. You always helped protecting me. I appreciate that and I don't want to miss it in the future. We are both grown-up men, Wolfram, and we should be able to deal with this. This engagement was, from the very beginning, a misunderstanding. I can't be engaged to someone I don't have any romantic feelings for. I'm very sorry, I never meant to raise your hopes for the wrong reasons."

Wolfram turned away, deeply hurt. He was trembling. „No one should have you, if I can't!" he unsheathed his sword, but Gunter quickly held his hand, pulling the weapon out of his grip. Wolfram was too surprised to prevent it.

„What are you doing?" he shouted at the white-haired counselor.

„You won't do his majesty any harm, Wolfram," Gunter responded firmly.

„So that's the way it is," he snapped back. „I can't believe you all are betraying me like this! Tell me, Yuri, who is she!" He was furious.

„She?" Yuri was surprised. He didn't figure out what the mazoku was up to.

„Yeah, the girl you're dating or in love with, whatever. The one you leave me for."

„I don't have any-"

„Don't lie to me!" Wolfram shouted angrily.

„I'm serious, there's no one! And I never lied or cheated on you!"_ Is an accidental kiss actually cheating? _Conrad thought.

„Oh, you can pretend whatever you want. I'm out of here. The engagement is off! I will never forgive you that!"

With that, the blonde rushed to the door, entering the castle hastily. Murata immediately followed him, a mischievous grin on his face. _He seems a little bit too cheerful at this._

„I'll look after him, don't worry," Murata said, running after Wolfram.

Conrad still stared at Yuri in surprise. There was the little bit of hope he had waited for.

* * *

**One matter less to care about. I tried to write it accurate, hope it's not too OOC, I'm curious about your opinion on this.**

**I still wonder, if anybody even reads this... I mean, just one review up to now? :( Please make me happy and review!**

**Btw, I rewrote some parts of Chapter 4, Murata's POV. Check it out, it will be important in the following chapters :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So, let's get to my favourite part... Well, maybe second favourite :**

**

* * *

**Yuri stood at the castle gate, his head hanging down, his gaze sternly onto the floor, unfocused. He seriously doubted in the rightness of his decision. He never wanted to hurt Wolfram.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked up to the man it belonged to. „Conrad..." he muttered.

„Don't worry. It's never wrong to stick to your true feelings." _Oh, and who again is that saying to me? _Yuri thought bitterly. He raised his right hand to nuzzle Conrad's on his shoulder shortly. Though, he was happy to have him at his side.

He needed a break. And a place where no one could disturb him. _A warm bath would be fine. But being alone will just pull me down even more._

Yuri looked up into his soldiers hazel eyes. „Conrad, I need a bath. Would you mind joining me?"

„Sure not," the captain agreed.

* * *

Conrad sat down into the hot water that engulfed his body pleasantly. He sighed. _What a day. And it isn't over yet. _Anyway, he couldn't help but be way too happy about the way things had recently turned out.

He could see Yuri's shape through the steam. The boy was sitting there, very crestfallen, and stared into empty space, somewhere deep into the water. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him, and he could think of hundreds of ways to do so, but Yuri seemed like he just wanted to have a little peace for himself, to think about the latest happenings. So Conrad held himself back, as always, pushing his filthy thoughts aside. He silently thanked Shinou for the royal bathroom, where they could sit in quiet, the door was locked, and no one would disturb or interfere, like it would have been in the public bath.

So the soldier decided to sit in silence and wait for Yuri. The king would take the word first if he wanted to talk. He watched the boy carefully. They had all the time they wanted, so he didn't want to rush into a conversation. Right now, Conrad just wished he could hug Yuri firmly to show him that everything would be all right.

After some time passed by, Yuri covered his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

„I can't believe that I really did this, Conrad," he said sadly. „I mean, breaking Wolfram's heart. I never meant to do such a cruel thing and I have so much pity on him right now. And I can't help him. Even on earth, I have never been in a similar situation, you know, I have never had a girlfriend or something like that."

„Don't worry, you did nothing wrong in any way. And he is a grown-up man, he has to handle this himself. You are not responsible for him! If you would've lived on like this, it would have become more and more difficult to break off the engagement, and it would have become even worse for Wolfram. If you have no feelings for him, then what you did was just fair, to him and to yourself."

Yuri looked at him, his eyes glaring blunt, no smile on his face. Conrad's heart hurt at seeing him like that. He felt his hands twitch, he wanted to do just something about it. Just to help the boy.

„You don't have to feel bad about it. Please, Yuri," the soldier said slowly, using Yuri's name on purpose, which made the latter – he couldn't believe it – _blushing and looking away_, „you made the right decision. That Wolfram is hurt was not preventable. But it wouldn't be fair to lead a relationship with him if he was the only one who had real romantic feelings."

It was hard enough for Conrad to be serious. He was too joyful to lead such a conversation. But he also understood Yuri, and his feelings towards Wolfram.

„Conrad, you don't... understand the whole matter. The point is, I only realized this engagement had been running for way too long because I... well..." he cleared his throat, his face deep red now, „I am in love with someone else. And that is the worst. It's just despicable." He looked outside the window, embarassed.

The soldier was hit hard with these words. _This could mean so much... maybe he loves a girl, maybe another guy, or – me. Or not me. But now we're basically back at the start. _Again, a sharp pain in his heart. How much could he dare to hope that it was him?

„But you didn't tell him, so it's fine. You needn't tell him everything. And that is nothing you have to be ashamed about," he answered, swallowing heavily.

Yuri's eyes locked with his once more, but he still didn't get it. If the boy who sat very nervous in front of him, had some kind of plan or not... What was the true meaning of all this... Conrad was confused.

The black-haired king bit his lip. „But I feel like having cheated on him."

„You weren't even leading a real relationship with him. So why should having feelings for another person be cheating on him?"

„I know, I know it all, but I still feel bad about it, I can't help it," Yuri seemed desperate as he covered his face once again.

Conrad didn't want to look at him in this state any more, he couldn't bear it. So he reached out his arms, pulled Yuri close and just wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Yuri seemed surprised, but quickly rested his head at the taller man's chest. _Almost snuggling into me, _the latter thought delighted. He enjoyed the touch of the boy's body very much. In fact, maybe a little bit too much.

The soldier closed his eyes and counted silently for ten seconds to pass by before doing anything. He needed to calm down.

„Conrad..." he heard the king's voice from below his head.

„Yes, heika?"

„Conrad!" the voice was slightly angry now, though a little bit amused. He got it. But Yuri had taken the bait.

„Yu-ri," he responded, allowing his hand to caress the boy's hair, softly running his hand through the jet-black strands.

He felt the small body in his arms taking a deep breath, before speaking again. It was nothing more than a whisper.

„I am afraid. Very afraid of tonight. I have to sleep all alone in that big bed that I used to share with _him-_" the small voice broke.

Conrad held him tight to his body, chosing his words carefully. „Yuri, you know I'll always be there whenever you need me. May I offer you to spend the night at my chamber? If that would help you?"

Silence.

_Did I go to far? _The few seconds between his question and Yuri's answer seemed like a half eternity.

„I'm sure it would... If you really don't mind?"

The captain just shook his head. Now, he couldn't hide the smile on his face any more. This day was too wonderful for him to be true.

**

* * *

A little bit short, I know, but this is just the first part of that chapter. I had to split it, because I thought it was too long - therefore, you may expect a quick update ^^  
**

**Please review if you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Well, more like Chapter 7.5... here we go :)  


* * *

**

Yuri packed just his pyjamas and some personal stuff, his tooth brush and stuff, and left the royal bedchamber. The large bed would stay empty for tonight.

Wolfram had avoided him as much as he could for the rest of the day. They hadn't met, not even at dinner. Therefore the atmosphere had been quite normal and he was very thankful for that. His sad mood was also a little better now, Conrad had really helped him and cheered him up.

And he got to sleep with him in one bed this night.

He didn't know what to expect or hope for tonight, so he decided to just enjoy it. He looked forward to cuddling, maybe that was the most realistic thing to hope for. Cuddling with Conrad was not only relaxing, he could also feel the pleasant tension between them, as he noticed in the bath this afternoon. He couldn't describe it with words, but when he noticed it, it felt like something very special between the two of them. Yuri felt his face getting hot at this thoughts.

The boy was pretty sure by now that Conrad hid something from him, most likely that he was a little bit too cheerful about him being single again. Yuri knew him well enough, and he sensed that his captain was confused, somehow. Most likely, that was the result of him confessing that he was in love with another person. That person could be _anyone_. This must be troubling the man for sure.

Yuri had no clue how to show or tell him that_ indeed_ Conrad himself was that person. He didn't know if today was the right day, or if he would even be able to find the courage to tell him. Unfortunately, he knew that the soldier would never confess his love to him. That was nothing Sir Conrad Weller would do, not the perfectly self-controlled gentleman he was. _The man I love so much._

_This is my part._

* * *

Yuri's heart pounded fast as he knocked on the door he had finally reached.

A gentle „Come in!" could be heard from inside, and as he entered, the boy looked at a brown-haired man sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

As Yuri approached him, Conrad got to his feet. „Are you tired?" he asked smiling, though a worried look in those wonderful hazel eyes.

The king smiled shily. „Yeah, pretty much. It was a very exhausting day."

"I already thought so," the man nodded. "Please feel free to use the bathroom."

Yuri nodded warily while entering bathroom to get changed and ready for bed.

When he returned, Conrad also wore his pyjamas, which made the boy chuckle. This view was priceless. The soldier seemed totally out of place dressed like this. Maybe that was just because Yuri had never seen him like that before, but he looked downright adoring.

_How do I come to think of Conrad as „adorable"?_

Yuri realized he had stared at Conrad all the time, on top of that with an overly amused grin on his face. He quickly looked away to hide his blushing face and turned to the bed.

„I hope you don't mind, but I just have that one blanket... but it's large enough for two people, I think," Conrad muttered. He must have clearly noticed.

„Oh, I'm sure it will be fine," the boy smiled, snuggling into the sheets before rolling over to wait for the soldier.

Now it seemingly was Conrad's turn so enjoy the sight. He stood beside the bed, glancing lovingly at Yuri, amused at the unusual impression of the king in his , the man turned on his heels and blew out all the candles in the room. Only the pale moonlight falling through the window lit the room as he went to bed and without asking or hesitating, pulled Yuri into his arms again.

The latter was grateful for this, as he enjoyed being embraced by Conrad. The mere feeling of the man's warm skin and his strong arms holding him, the powerful pace of his heart and the way his chest rose and fell with his breath made him dizzy. When he was laying in this place, he felt save, no one could do him any harm, because his knight would always protect him. He prayed that he could stay up all night like this, because sleeping in such precious moments seemed like wasted time and opportunities to him.

Yuri's chest was filled with warmth, with all the affection he felt for this man. Oh, how much he wanted to tell him, but not a single word that would accurately describe his feelings wanted to come to his mind. He couldn't express it. He couldn't say anything. _Well then, maybe he'll get it if I just show him, _the boy thought, wrapping his upper arm firmly around the taller man's waist, cuddling into his chest, resisting to cross his legs with the other one's. It was so hard to do so. He wanted to feel the man's body, feel every single spot he was able to reach. And there was yet so much more he could think of doing with Conrad. It kind of even scared him.

Yuri felt a hand nuzzling his hair, messing it up before running through it with the digits to flatten it again. Just the mere touch of Conrad's hand got him flustered. He hadn't had that much physical contact in years and every time the man's fingertips touched his skin, it was purely electrifying.

He felt really tensed, in every way.

Yuri moved his body a little upwards, not leaving Conrad's embrace, so that he could lay there almost at eye level with the latter.

The soldier had closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, breathing slowly. Yuri's eyes wandered over his delicately chiseled features, those now hidden, wonderful hazel eyes, the brown strands of hair falling into his face, which made him want to run his fingers through them to shove them back. His eyes stopped again at the lightly-parted mouth.

Oh, how well he remembered being kissed by these lips. And how he wished for being given that pleasure again... An awkward fluttery, unknown feeling in his stomach made him twitch. _Butterflies, _he thought, noticing a grin on his face that he wasn't able to suppress. He just was too happy. _I really copped it. I've never been so much in love._

Conrad's eyes opened, but remained half-shut. _If he looks at me like that,... _He breathed in deeply, just inhaling more of the man's scent. Their eyes locked, as Conrad as well smiled at him lovingly.

„I'm so happy that you're back," he repeated his words from the day before.

„Me too," Yuri swallowed heavily and took all his courage, „you know, the worst part of going to earth is always being separated from you."

Conrad looked at him, shocked by his directness. „Yuri..." he muttered, whispered, sighed, something in between, but the way he said it gave Yuri goosebumps. A shiver of pleasant anticipation was running down his spine. Conrad's eyes were shining in the moonlight as he looked expectingly at the boy.

„Conrad... I told you I'm in love with someone else than Wolfram."

The brown-haired male nodded slightly.

Yuri waited for a few seconds, trying to hold his composure, trying to not loose all his courage in the last moment. „That certain someone... is _you," _he whispered, hiding his face at the man's neck.

The soldier froze in his arms. He looked at the boy in disbelief, like his whole world came crushing down on him.

„I'm serious, really," Yuri added.

And then Conrad did something he had hoped for, but never had thought of happening one day.

He felt a rough hand, usually used to wielding a sword, placed softly and carefully under his chin, lifting his head up. The man rested his forehead against Yuri's. The latter expected to be kissed and closed his eyes, but nothing happened.

As he opened his eyes again, very confused, he realized how close Conrad was. His eyes, merely inches away from his own. Their noses laying side-by-side, and he could feel the other one's warm breath on his mouth.

Yuri wanted so badly to be kissed, to be kissed again by those soft, moist lips, like he did that day before his departure. Only this time, he would definitely be responding.

Though, he couldn't make the first move and looked into Conrad's eyes questioning, when the latter asked him slowly, his husky voice merely more than a whisper: „May I kiss you, Yuri?" _There is it again, that pleasant tension._

He thought he would die right there, melting away in the arms of the man he loved, by this wonderful voice. By the tentative way he asked that simple question. The butterflies in his belly seemed to go totally crazy, and all he could do was hushing shyly, but definitely: „Of course."

As for his physical state, it only got worse.

Conrad pulled his chin towards him, taking his time, letting Yuri adjust to the way his lips felt, pushing them softly onto the boy's before gently beginning to move, carefully caressing the younger one's bottom lip by nipping on it, placing small kisses onto his lips... it seemed like an eternity, but Yuri was hungry for this kiss, and every second was pure bliss to him. The boy moved his unexperienced lips shyly against Conrad's, brushing over them, leaving small kisses and licks there, and how he loved tasting that fragrance again. He could go on like this forever.

But luckily, the man didn't act like he wanted to stop or pull away either. He just pressed his lips firmer against the other one's, now also using his tongue to lick carefully, testing how far he could go. Yuri couldn't resist, he opened his lips a little and the tips of their tongues met, rubbing each other slowly first, before circling and swirling around as the kiss went on.

Conrad turned him around so that Yuri lay on his back while the older one could rest his arms beside the small boy's body. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling him close. Conrad felt so good in his arms, and only regretfully he let his beloved pull back after countless minutes. Still, it wasn't enough. He wanted so much more caress from Conrad.

The latter now looked at him with a bright smile on his face, as happy as Yuri couldn't remember seeing him any time before. His eyes were glaring anticipated and still surprised.

But he could perfectly understand him in any way, his heart was filled to the brim with love for the man in his arms and he couldn't believe his luck.

„Conrad..." he lifted his right hand to carefully touch and rub the man's beautifully blushed cheek, „how long... has this been going on? Since when did you... you know-" The butterflies in his stomach got him too nervous to form any coherent sentence.

„I think, from the very first day you arrived here in Shin Makoku," Conrad sighed, smiling a little bit sad.

„Why have you never told me?" Yuri knew it was stupid to ask, somehow.

„How could I?" the brown-haired man asked back, leaning down to place a firm kiss onto the boy's lips, „But now, that you're not my brother's fiancé any more..." he left the sentence halfway done, kissing Yuri once more, even more passionate than before.

The younger one broke the wonderful kiss reluctantly. „And I made you suffer so many years... I'm sorry," he blushed, „that sure wasn't easy for you."

Conrad captured his hand and their fingers interwhined before he pinned the boy down to the bed. „There have been enough moments where I really had to hold back..." he sighed.

„Will you tell me about them?" Yuri found the idea quite interesting. They had so much to talk about.

„I will," the man promised after rolling back to the boy's side, which was much more comfortable for him. „But at first, you have to tell me when you started to..." He gave a slight cough.

„... love you?" Yuri winked, finishing his question.

Conrad nodded, smiling brightly.

„Well, I had a lot of time to think about your kiss and all that while I was on earth, you know. And when I came back, when I saw you in the bath, it was just... hitting me. I wondered why I ever doubted having a crush on you, if it was that obvious. But maybe I just couldn't handle it. Homosexuality isn't dealt with that easily on earth." Yuri shyly looked over to the man he loved.

The latter pulled him closer to kiss him lightly onto his forehead, before looking straight into his black eyes. Then, his voice, merely more than a whisper, cracking in the process. „I have never said this to anyone, Yuri. I love you, with every beat of my heart. More than my life and more than anything else in this world. You're the sun in my life, even on the rainy days."

„Conrad... I love you so much that I can't find any words to describe it... But this soul," he tapped his own chest lightly, „has always been yours, and even Julia-san knew that already."

* * *

**They made it :) Aw god, I will never understand why there are so many Yuuram-fics out there. Conrad is a perfect match for Yuri, and I don't see why nobody notices that... ;)**

**For all the Conyuu-fans out there: this is for you :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourited my story! But don't worry, we're not through yet!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yuri woke up because of a bright golden light falling through the windows. He realized that the sun was rising again, and the sky was tainted in a shiny warm orange, broken just by a few small clouds. It was a wonderful, clear morning. The bed he lay in felt cozy and warm and he didn't want to think about getting up at all.

Apart from that, even if he wanted he couldn't stand up, because he was hold due to another body by a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder. He wondered about it, until-

Yuri tensed as he remembered what had happened the day before.

_I told Conrad that I love him. And he... confessed the same to me._

He turned around in the other one's arm, still not really trusting his memories, but got them confirmed pretty quickly as he looked into Conrad's peaceful, sleeping face. He cuddled into the man's chest, inhaling the scent of the soldier, just to proof himself that this was no dream. Yuri remembered having done this all night, as they lay here in each other's arms, exchanging their stories.

Both of them had many funny ones to tell, about joyful times they shared, where they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. But there were also the sad ones, where it was all about heartache and agony, of desire to be with the other one and the obstacles that prevented each from the other. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, remembering Conrad's miserable situations, where he hadn't even thought of why the man could be hurt deep inside by his behavior.

But that was the past.

_Conrad had suffered so much just for me, _the boy thought, still very compassionate, when he suddenly felt the taller one's arm around him squeezing him tighter, and as he looked upwards, he found a slight smile on the other one's face.

Yuri rested his head at Conrad's neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin lightly. He didn't want to leave any bruises. He swore to himself, that one day, the man would receive a love bite that would remind him a fair amount of time that he was Yuri's. _Finally. But for now, something like that would be too perfidious. _He sighed. _  
_

The first rays of sunlight were shining through the window, dipping Conrad's face into a bright, warm light. Yuri hadn't even thought that there would be something that could make the man in his arms even more handsome. But here was the proof. Conrad opened his eyes slowly, smiling lovingly and so happily at the king.

„Good Morning, Yu-ri," he said, chuckling softly. _The way he emphasizes my name will always be the same,_ the boy thought amused.

„The best morning I could think of," he answered, reaching upwards to rest his hand in the brown hair strands, pulling Conrad's head a little bit down to kiss him. And then, Yuri was able to experience one of the cutest moments he could think of.

_Conrad blushed._ And it looked just... downright adorable.

„You're so cute when you're blushing," the black-haired boy couldn't resist to tell him. He smiled all over his face.

„You actually call an adult man 'cute'?" Conrad laughed.

Yuri still grinned some more. „I can't help it, you just are!"

He just earned a passionate, loving kiss for that statement. Feeling Conrad's warm, soft lips on his own got him flustered again, and that even increased when he felt the man's tongue as he sucked lightly at his bottom lip, licking slowly and softly before pushing into his mouth playfully just to run along the inside of his lips until he opened up... The tips of their tongues met, swirling around, tasting and trying each other. Conrad turned Yuri onto his back, pushed him down into the pillows. The boy felt the thoroughly unbroken kiss getting hot and filled with pleasant tension, and he realized once again that he was just a normal teenage boy with usual urges. But it was way too soon for that. He didn't feel like being ready.

As he became aware of Conrad's heavy, muscular body laying on top of him, his tongue still exploring his mouth, it was hard to resist. He loved this man. He couldn't prevent a lustful moan escaping his lips, and this got Conrad to smile into the kiss, which the boy noticed just well. He obviously seemed to like it as well, as Yuri could hear a deep groan from the man's throat.

Though hat wasn't the only thing. The way they lay due to each other revealed plenty of their feelings. Yuri could feel Conrad's erection on his thigh, and he was absolutely positive that the other one could feel his own as well. He put his hands onto the taller one's shoulders and shoved him away a bit, just to give himself the room to calm down and grasp some air.

Their eyes locked, and the lustful gaze in Conrad's sent shivers down the boy's spine. „Yuri..." he softly moaned, a sound so full of desire and passion that it made Yuri squirm with anticipation. But...

„Conrad," he sighed deeply, and he couldn't hold back the need in his own voice, „what are you doing to me..." Yuri closed his eyes.

„Don't worry, I won't – and I don't want to – rush into something you're not ready for. We have all the time we need, and we'll take it. Okay?" He placed a promising single kiss onto the boy's lips.

„Thank you," the younger one whispered.

„But you should know that I love you and that I desire you with every part of my body," Conrad hushed with his husky voice into Yuri's ear. The latter blushed deeply at this. He could die again right now by the insane butterflies in his stomach. He loved that voice. And he loved the kind of feelings it rose inside his body.

„Me too," he responded, nibbling softly at the older man's earlobe. The latter moaned silently, undeniably a little bit frustrated. Yuri kissed his cheek before turning back to kiss his lips again.

„But we mustn't tell anyone about this, at least for a few months. The people in the castle and in town will still be upset enough by the cancellation of the engagement," the king switched to the serious part.

Conrad nodded understandingly. „Of course." He sighed and pulled Yuri close again to seal his lips with a kiss.

* * *

**(Note: A few weeks later...)**

Gwendal wasn't neither blind nor stupid. It had been an open secret to him that Conrad and Yuri were leading a relationship now. He knew them far too good to not notice how their behavior had changed since the engagement was canceled. Whenever they felt like not being watched at the moment, they mostly shared very obvious gazes. Gwendal had a hard time not to point out any innuendos.

But on the other hand, he was far too happy for both of them to offend the couple. He hadn't seen so much love in his brother's eyes for a long time, and seeing Yuri that cheerful was a bliss. The mood and atmosphere in Blood Pledge Castle couldn't have been any better, if there wasn't one thing – or, to be exact: someone - that always had to be taken care about.

Every time Wolfram was around, Yuri and Conrad tried not to even look at each other, despite even talking. His youngest brother was still depressed, wallowing in self-pity and heartsickness. Everybody walked on eggshells around him, which was of course thoroughly reasonable. The only one who would always stick to Wolfram's side whenever another crying fit came around was Murata. He was mostly also the one leading the blond mazoku away when things got difficult.

Gwendal sighed. He just hoped that the relation between the former fiancés would improve and get better again in the near future. He shoved a dark gray hair strand out of his eyes and rubbed his temples. His wrinkled eyebrow twitched. If that ever happened, he presumed that there would be a very happy time awaiting them, for Yuri and Conrad would finally be able to announce their relationship. Maybe the wedding wasn't also far ahead after then. And they could lead their life in peace again, like everybody else.

But the current situation was tearing at his nerves.

Though, he hadn't told anyone about his assumption yet. But the day he returned home to Blood Pledge Castle, when he found everyone troubled by the recent happenings... Yuri breaking the engagement, Wolfram heartbroken, Conrad's usual smile seemingly a little bit too cheerful at all this, it was obvious to him. He had asked the guards about any unusual events at night, and all they could tell him was that either Conrad or the king used to sneak through the hallways every evening to the other one's room to spend the night there.

He didn't mind that, in fact, it rather amused him to know. They were smart enough to keep it a well-hidden secret. That the guards noticed wasn't preventable, but he was sure that they wouldn't tell anyone.

Gwendal startled when the door was blown open, and he faced Gunter disturbing his thoughts. Didn't he want to finish some paperwork here?

„Gwendal," the white-haired mazoku panted, his face lightly blushed as he closed the door tightly shut, „I wanted to talk to you about something..." he started, not finding quite the point to begin with.

„About... uhm... Heika and Conrad - Do you know anything what's going on with these two?"

The dark-haired man nodded slowly. „Well, I don't know anything, but if you ask me, they clearly are in a relationship. But that's between ourselves."

Gunter's eyes got watery. „I supposed so... But I'm pretty shocked right now, you know... I just burst into heika's bedroom to find them... uhm... making out on the bed." He cleared his throat, blushing even more. „I was torn between wishing them the best luck and just run away, and I found myself stuttering incoherent things about locking the door and stuff and that I won't tell anyone... -oh!" the counselor realized what he just said. „You are an exception, of course. And I wouldn't have told you if you weren't even guessing right about that in the first place."

Gwendal nodded again, the left edge of his lip twitching upwards. „I'm very happy for them and I hope for Wolfram to calm down soon," he responded, „that would really ease the current situation."

„Huh, yes, that's right. I hope so, too," Gunter sighed, still flustered but calming down steadily. „Though I can't help feeling a little bit sad about all that... you know?" Oh, Gwendal knew.

Then the white-haired man burst into tears.

_Poor Gunter, _was all Gwendal could think of. _As annoying as he can be at times, but this..._ He got to his feet and walked around his desk to lay his hand onto the teacher's shoulder.

„It's okay, just give it time. It's going to be fine," he said, not quite finding a better expression.

Teary violet eyes looked up to him. The white-haired man shook of the sobs running through his body and he leaned into the taller one's touch. Gwendal hat so much pity on him. His hand on the other one's shoulder didn't seem to help in any way.

Though he didn't know what to do, Gunter solved the problem by simply leaning his head at the dark-haired mazoku's chest. Gwendal just had to wrap his spare arm around him and hold him tight until he felt the counselor calming down again.

* * *

**Sorry for that little sidestory, but I like Gwendal far too much to not write it :) Hope you enjoyed it? Did you like it? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Wow, I can't believe it's chapter 10 now... o_O phew!**

**

* * *

**Three months had passed by since Conrad became his boyfriend. Three months since the engagement to Wolfram was canceled. And seemingly, it finally became quiet again in the town and the castle about this matter. Things had turned back to normal. People turned back to their everyday life. And though Wolfram was at least talking to him again, he kept his distance carefully.

_Seems like Murata is good influence at him, _Yuri thought. _They are sticking together every time I see them. But well, that also leads to not meeting him alone. _He couldn't help it, but he was quite grateful for that.

He was on the way to a meeting that would be held in a few minutes, concerning the latest happenings in the kingdom. Yozak had just returned from a mission to Big Shimaron and wanted to make his report to everyone in the castle. That included him, Gwendal, Wolfram, Conrad, Murata, Gunter and Cherié, who was currently not on a journey. He hoped that it would be alright.

It was not that easy to keep their relationship a secret. But he thought they did rather well at this point. Yuri wondered when the time would finally be right to announce that he, the king, had a new boyfriend.

That was as far as he got when he reached the meeting room, nodding at everyone before sitting down at his place on the round table, next to Conrad. Nearly everybody was already there, except for Wolfram, who was still missing. Cherié was chatting about trivia with Yozak the others were just waiting in silence.

It didn't take very long, though, until the blonde entered the room, nodded and sat down beside Murata. He didn't even glance for a split second at Yuri.

Yozak cleared his throat. „As everybody is present now, I'd like to start my report." He looked expectingly at Yuri, who nodded at him as permission to go on.

„First, Big Shimaron is building up their guards at the borders. We still don't know if they do it because of the upcoming annual tournament or if – vice versa – the tournament is just an excuse for gathering the troops. We will be observing this, but most likely it's the fist option. I heard nothing about any secret plans of Big Shimaron's king."

Another look at the maou. Yuri nodded, „Good job, we'll have to keep an eye on them."

„Okay, then for the second problem, which is... rather difficult."

The black-haired boy wondered what would the spy would come around with next, for what should be more difficult than diplomacy with Big Shimaron?

„Uhm... it's concerning you, heika, in personal. You know, I came around the land during the last weeks, and lots of people are worried because of... ah..." he looked uneasy, scratching his head at the back, „well – we don't have a queen or fiancé for you at the moment. The reason why people actually care about this is quite ridiculous, but they are used to be ruled by a royal _couple_. The current situation is unusual and disturbing for most. Rumors are blazed abroad about a girlfriend you might have and stuff. Actually, no one knows or wants to believe that you're just single..."

_In fact, I'm not. _Yuri swallowed heavily, skipping that last bit. He saw Cherié-sama nod understandingly, staring into space. She really might be the one to know that best. He turned to the spy again. „So that means I should get engaged as soon as possible again?"

„If you want to stop the rumors, and I would recommend that, definitely yes." Yozak nodded. His eyes glared impishly.

_He knows it. He knows everything. _Conrad had told him that he had talked to the redhead about his dilemma. _But I don't think he made this up. Though, he would be able to. _He watched the spy silently, the latter looking directly into his eyes. He could clearly notice the amusement in Yozak's, who was trying hard to keep a straight face, but the king was still unsure what to do. Of course he _knew_ what he should do now and what would be an instant solution, but... _Wolfram_.

Wolfram was here. He looked at the blonde mazoku, who was staring bluntly into the table, not looking at anything.

But he must have kind of sensed Yuri's gaze, for he turned his head to look into his former fiancé's face for the first time since three months. Though, all he did was glare and nod barely noticeable before staring into the table some more.

That was just more confusing for Yuri. Was that a _permission_? Did he _know_ what was going on? Everybody looked at the king anticipated. No one would mind if he asked for a little time to think about that matter. The situation at the moment was embarrassing enough. If he begged for some time, it would hurt Conrad for sure, but the soldier wouldn't complain, as always. But that was not what he wanted in any way. What he wanted, was...

_Well, yes, what do I want...? _

He knew what he wanted, in fact.

_If I really want it, I can do it. Right now. _

He decided not to hesitate any more and rose from his chair, noticing that everybody's gaze was attached to him, and that they followed every move of his as he turned to the person who still sat on the seat next to him. It seemed like everybody in the room held his breath, wondering what he was up to.

Yuri's look was all focused on the man in front of him, but he felt the gazes, twitches, and snapped-open eyes of the others around him as he raised his arm. It was silent.

The next – and the only – sound that was heard in the meeting room was the loud clap of a slap, placed firmly onto Conrad's left cheek.

The brown-haired man stared at him in surprise, his left cheek turning to a heated shade of pink. He opened his lips to say something, but he closed them again quickly as Yuri knelt down in front of him, captured his right hand and looked up to him.

„Sir Conrad Weller," he spoke, a charming smile on his face, „do you want to marry me?"

He forgot about all the people around, he just wanted to hear his beloved's answer. Yuri looked directly into the other one's hazel eyes, those eyes he loved so much, he could loose himself in their loving gaze every time. The man still stared shocked at him, but after a few more moments he responded.

„Of course I do," Conrad replied, finally smiling again. „But I got to do one more thing..." with that, he turned his head to the left, holding his right cheek at Yuri.

The black-haired boy looked at him confused. „Does that mean I have to slap you again?"

„Yup," the brown-haired soldier grinned.

And Yuri raised his hand once more for another slap. The smacking sound echoed through the room, still nobody dared to say a word.

„I swear, that is going to be the last time I ever hurt you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Suddenly, Yuri got lifted up from the ground to find himself in Conrad's arms. In front of everybody else. But he didn't care, so he just leaned into the embrace of the man, enjoying the feeling of his body due to his.

A soft chuckle was to be heard. Very obviously Gwendal, which was rather unusual for him. Then, Gunter's voice, rather amused as well, „At least, we want to see a kiss now, please. What would a proposal be without a kiss?" he teased.

Yuri blushed badly as he looked embarrassed at the white-haired counselor, but he suddenly felt his chin lifted by a strong hand, and he knew that kind of touch well enough.

„He's right," Conrad just said with a bright smile and bent down to kiss Yuri onto his lips.

_So that's my first confession to all the people in the castle that we are a couple._

He felt the older man's lips move softly onto his, kissing him lovingly. It ended all too soon as Conrad pulled away, a promising smirk on his lips. Yuri was sure this was to be continued later.

The boy looked into the faces around the table, surprisingly way too many of them showing just a knowing, happy smile. As he looked at Yozak, the spy grinned openly at them, got to his feet and approached Conrad to reach his hand out for his comrade.

„Congratulations, taichou," the redhead said, still grinning while pulling the man close to tap the commander's shoulder firmly.

In the meantime, Cherié already held Yuri in her arms, delighted. „So you're becoming my son-in-law at last! Oh, I'm so happy about that! We're going to have a marriage!"

Over her shoulder, Yuri could notice that Gwendal and Gunter shared a knowing glance before turning at the couple again. _Oh, yes, how could I forget that Gunter caught us the other day... no surprise he told Gwendal, _he thought. But he couldn't be mad at his teacher.

They thanked everyone for all the congratulations, which took a while. But the hardest part was still to come.

Yuri whimpered as he watched Wolfram rising from his chair, approaching the couple. He looked seriously into the black-haired boy's face as he stood in front of him.

„Yuri, if that's what you want, then I wish you all the luck you deserve," he bowed slightly before turning to Conrad, „and you better look after him carefully! He may be the maou, but he's still a wimp!"

„Don't call me that," Yuri pouted in reply before looking up at the captain. _It's back to where it always was._

The light brown eyes of his fiancè just glanced amused at the blonde. Yuri knew that Conrad was way too happy to not burst into laughter at this. And he should be right.

A soft chuckle escaped the man's throat and he covered his mouth with his hand. As Wolfram's lips also started to twitch, he couldn't hold back any more and began to laugh merrily. A sound that made Yuri's stomach fluttery again. He loved that voice and that laughter. _And the whole man_, of course.

And somehow, Conrad's happy laughing was all the company needed. Suddenly everybody was able to laugh cheerfully at the situation.

Even Wolfram.

* * *

**Still no lemon, sorry guys! But just be patient and/or maybe, if I get a few more reviews, the delicious chapters would be up sooner? Hm. Surprise me? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***knock-knock* - Who's there? - The LEMON! :D - The lemon WHO? - The Lemon in your Fanfic! *Laugh Track*

* * *

**

Conrad and Yuri left the meeting room, still surprised by the turn of events. Walking through the hallways hand-in-hand was nothing they were used to, and they enjoyed the situation, especially the enthusiastic yelps of the kitchen maids, once they spotted the couple. Yuri had laughed loudly as he noticed them.

It just felt so right that they could finally stick to their feelings for each other.

The brown-haired man could feel how joyful the king at his side was. And he was fully aware of the fact that he was the reason for it. He looked at Yuri and felt a vibrating sensation in the pit of his stomach. He nuzzled the boy's hand softly, which made the latter look up and their eyes met. They needn't say anything, they just enjoyed the moment.

Conrad headed outside to the gardens. It was spring, the 1st of May, he realized. Exactly the day Yuri told him he would have to leave a year ago.

Suddenly, the black-haired boy dragged him to a nearby bench. He realized that it was _that_ bench from a year ago. Yuri sat down, pulling the older man with him, before sighing deeply. „You remember?" he simply asked.

„Of course I do," Conrad answered amused. „I cannot believe it's been a year."

„Yeah, we've come a long way," Yuri glanced shyly at him, a happy glance in his eyes.

He wondered what the king was up to, but decided to wait and see. Instead of asking, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh, spring air. He felt the wind in his hair and he was absolutely sure that Yuri couldn't turn his eyes off him right now. Not that he did it on purpose.

„You know," he began, his eyes still shut, „a year ago, I never even dared to dream of ever being the man at your side."

Yuri looked trustfully up into his eyes. „And now, you'll never get rid of me any more," he grinned promising.

Conrad chuckled and leaned down to kiss his fiancé shortly, but the moment he wanted to pull back, he felt the younger one's hand on his neck, in his hair, holding him down softly to kiss him some more. He hadn't any objections against that, of course.

But the kiss seemed different than the usual ones. And it wasn't just because they were sitting in the broad daylight, in the garden, where everyone could see them. It was the way Yuri kissed him. Conrad knew how Yuri moved when he just wanted to tease him, with open-mouthed kisses and playful use of his tongue, leaving him the moment he thought he would burst from the huge desire he felt for the boy.

Yuri looked right through him here, and he unfortunately really liked to do things like that, leaving him in the middle of the night laying on his side of the bed, with a hushed „I love you, Conrad!" - leaving him with a raging hard-on between his legs, breathing heavily and trying not to loose his self-control. They hadn't got any further until now, and the soldier understood that Yuri needed his time. He didn't want to do anything the boy wasn't ready for.

The sensation of the black-haired boy's lips on his was new this time. This wasn't teasing... at all. This was way more. Yuri's kiss was soft and slow, but with the gentle moves of his lips, the way he nibbled and sucked at Conrad's bottom lip, the way he ran his tongue along the underside of his upper lip, let him feel that Yuri was no boy anymore. He had grown up, and the young man knew exactly what he wanted.

Conrad felt that Yuri was more serious and also didn't try to hide his own desire for him at all. The proposal seemed to be the final step for him, that things were getting serious about their former affair. The brown-haired man had to swallow heavily to hold his composure, the situation was a little bit much for him.

Which didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying it. Feeling Yuri on his side, kissing him ever so passionately almost made him dizzy. He pulled the boy into his lap, straddling his hips. Yuri instinctively pressed his body at the man's. Conrad thought he would die right there, feeling how much his fiancé craved for his body. He needed him badly as well, but -

The captain broke the kiss, pulling away from those tentative lips reluctantly, gasping for air, panting. His gaze was clouded as he looked at his boyfriend. „No, Yuri. Sorry. Not here, and not now, as much as I'd like to."

„Oh, why?" the latter pouted playfully. He wasn't serious, he just wanted to tease him, Conrad realized.

„Because we would be late for dinner, and the other's would notice, don't you think?"

Yuri sighed as he looked to the side and got to his feet again. He reached his hand out for Conrad.

„In that case – later." _So that was the plan..._

That was the sweetest promise the man had ever gotten.

* * *

Yuri couldn't get his eyes off his fiancè. The way Conrad walked, smiled, the way he bent over to kiss him, it just left him wanting more of him. He couldn't wait for the evening to come, when they would finally be allowed to be alone.

But it was time for dinner, and that also meant meeting all the people who were surely well-informed about his new engagement by now. He sighed. It would take a while for the evening to come. Yuri's longing gaze was all focused on Conrad at his side. He traced the soldier's body with his eyes, he would unclothe him right there if he could...

_Oh no, I have to ban those thoughts until night._

As they entered the dining room, everybody turned their heads at the door. Yuri looked at the people sitting around the table, and he earned lots of joyful smiles. But there was one person he watched in particular.

Greta noticed, jumping down from her chair to run into his open arms as he knelt down.

„Papa Yuri!" she smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

„Hi there, my little princess," he hugged her lovingly until Greta pulled away a bit.

„They said that I will have a new papa from now on," she looked irritated, looking up at Conrad, „so is Conrad now also my papa?" Her eyes glared innocently at the tall man, who now also got to his knees.

„Yes, he is," Yuri nodded, eyeing his daughter carefully.

But she just chuckled merrily before turning to the brown-haired soldier. „That's so cool!" and with that, she landed in Conrad's arms.

The man smiled gladly at her. „I will do my best to be a good father for you," he promised.

And Yuri loved him just more for that.

* * *

As Conrad stepped into his room, he felt like it was his first time. Not that he didn't know what was awaiting him or that he never had sex before, but-

He was just nervous.

Yuri was waiting for him in the royal bedchamber. Cherié-sama had proven her empathy by letting Greta sleep in her rooms from now on.

Maybe the situation was overstraining him. Yuri _wanted_ him.

Yuri wanted _him_.

_Yuri_ wanted him.

Yuri... was still waiting. Conrad packed his stuff quickly, leaving his room again.

As he knocked at the door of the king's bedroom, he thought he would melt right there. The sight of his fiancé in his pajamas didn't help either, nor did the huge tension he felt within his body.

He moved in quickly, and the sound of a key being torn in the lock followed him as he went straight to the bathroom, changing his clothes as well.

And then everything he could think about was the young man, laying there in this wonderful, large bed, waiting for him. Where should he begin? Should he even begin or wait? What if he terrified Yuri with his moves? It was hard enough for him to keep his composure, his desire was driving him almost mad by now.

Still pondering, Conrad went to the bed and crawled under the sheets, where Yuri snuggled immediately into his arms.

No candles lit the room. Again, it was just the pale moonlight shining through the windows that lit Yuri's soft smiling face. Though, Conrad could clearly notice the mischievous glare in his eyes. He took the younger one's face into his hands, cupping his cheeks, and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. The way Yuri pressed his body at his got him well aware of his own need.

And suddenly, he wasn't nervous any more. Everything that mattered was Yuri now. Yuri and how he could satisfy the boy's urges.

Conrad pressed him closer during the kiss, winding one of his legs between the boy's to let him feel his throbbing erection, just that he knew how much he wanted him. Yuri broke the kiss, his eyes clouded as he looked into the man's. He felt the younger one's hands wander around him, twitching at his shirt, unbuttoning it. He noticed that the black-haired king's digits were trembling, and he tried hard hiding it from Conrad, without success.

But the man let him do what he wanted, he wouldn't interfere and get him even more nervous. And the view of Yuri on top of his body, unclothing him, was just delicious... He felt his cock twitch. He suppressed a moan that wanted to emerge from his lips as Yuri's soft digits ran over his bare chest. The longing look in those black eyes really made him melt away.

The boy searched for his lips again before he slipped Conrad's shirt off his arms. His mouth wandered down the latter's cheek and chin, rested a little while at his neck, where he felt the wonderful sensation of Yuri's lips caressing the sensitive skin, biting him lightly as the small hands were all over his body.

He found himself breathing heavily. It was amazing how his fiancé could turn him into a longing mess just _like that._

The younger one now finally reached his pants after he had caressed the trained belly. One of his hands was still resting there, as the other one made its way to the obvious bulge in his pants. Conrad still wondered what was up with Yuri, where all his self-confidence came from, as the boy looked at him questioning. He was not so sure about this at all, he realized.

Conrad sat up a little, balancing the weight of his upper body on his left elbow while nuzzling Yuri's cheek softly with his right palm.

„It's okay. Please, don't push yourself at anything you don't want to do for sure," he calmed his boyfriend down.

„But, I want to do this..." Yuri cleared his throat, „I just... have never done _it_ before and..." his voice broke.

„I know, Yuri," Conrad answered softly, „that's the reason why I told you not to hurry."

His beloved smiled and nodded. „But promise me one thing... you have to tell me how it feels and if I can do it better somehow..." he blushed deeply.

The brown-haired male just nodded understandingly, „Promise."

Yuri proceeded to rub his hands down the taller one's body, stopping again at the bulge between his legs. With one last reassuring glance at Conrad he lay his hand carefully on top of it, rubbing the hidden, throbbing member softly. Conrad couldn't help but groan lustfully at his beloved's touch, throwing his head backwards into the pillow. As he opened his eyes again he found Yuri sitting between his legs, smirking, as he pulled down his pants.

The wide trousers were quickly removed and Conrad lay there, fully exposed in front of his lover. Yuri traced his body with his eyes, up the trained muscles, down at the slender torso and his fully erected member, before he closed his hand around the latter and began to stroke it slowly, which brought the man to another hot moan. If he would be the one to decide that, he would take Yuri right here, right now. He didn't care, he just finally wanted to show the love for his fiancé... physically. _And by Shinou, am I pent-up._

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the black-haired boy bending down between his legs, he only noticed when he felt the moist, hot feeling of the other one's tongue on his cock. He couldn't believe his eyes. This moment was just too gorgeous.

Yuri licked his shaft carefully, all around until he reached the head. He also traced it slowly first, let his tongue swirl around before engulfing the man's cock fully with his mouth. The warm, wet feeling made Conrad gasp for air. He was way to horny to stand this amazingly intense sensation for too long.

He had been tortured by his boyfriend throughout the last weeks too much. It was always the same, Yuri brushing his obvious hard-on with his thigh or something else that seemed unintended enough, followed by a hot, teasing kiss, and then – nothing more. Yuri had never touched him so clearly on purpose as he did now, and when he showed his affection that way...

The older male felt his heart pound at a very fast pace by now, his body twitching with anticipation, every touch of the boy sending shivers down his spine. The black-haired head bopping up and down on his lap, increasing his desire, his urge for release.

He had to stop it before it was too late.

* * *

Yuri felt himself lifted up and pulled into Conrad's arms, where the man kissed him passionately. He could feel the unresolved lust in the way the other one's lips moved and the sensation aroused him. Yet, he wondered about the sudden move of the older one. It couldn't have been that bad, for he felt the racing heart of the man under his own body, and the way he panted so heavily...

He broke the kiss. „D-Did I... did I do anything wrong?" he asked uncertain.

Conrad chuckled, his eyes glaring lustfully. „Not in any way. It was just... so intense that I had to stop you... I don't want it to be over so soon."

And with that, Yuri was taken off his shirt and thrown into the pillows, where his fiancé finally took the active part. The kiss that was placed onto his lips made him shiver with anticipation. He had never been kissed by Conrad like this, with so much lust and desire. He needed this man, and the other one knew that well enough. He couldn't help but groan at this.

The brown-haired man's eyes were dusky as he pulled away from Yuri's lips, going down to nibble at his earlobe and the soft skin underneath it, which made the younger one squirm with pleasure. Skilled lips found their way down his chest, licking and sucking at his nipples until both were sticking out hard from his body. Yuri loved the feeling Conrad gave to him with this. His lover went all the way down to his waistband, playing with it with his digits before pulling the pajamas' pants down, revealing his already hard cock.

Without hesitating, Conrad closed his mouth around Yuri's member, sucking slowly at first, but then increasing the speed until the boy under his hands was nothing more than a shivering, whimpering bundle of desire. As he looked up into the younger one's eyes, Yuri just hoped that he saw the silent plea for release, for plain satisfaction, there.

Working his way up to that delicious pair of lips trembling for his touch again, he teased Yuri with slow, strong moves of his hands on the young man's body, brushed with his own naked body along him whenever he could. The skin contact made Yuri just wanting more. More of Conrad, whom he couldn't get enough of anyway, but this time...

He felt the older one's strong hands resting on both sides of his head, and his beloved's amazingly handsome face in front of his own, the lips drawn to an anticipated smirk. Then another intense sensation took all his senses.

Conrad grinding his hips down on his own. Their raging hard-ons rubbing together.

Yuri thought he wouldn't come to a clear thought again. It felt wonderful, arousing, and it was driving him far too near to the edge, the point of no return. His fiancé's face above him was lust-torn, his eyes glaring so desiring at him. _Well, that doesn't help either._ It just made him even harder.

„Conrad... I can't... hold back... much longer," he panted breathlessly.

„That's totally okay, me too," his lover hushed into his ear with that husky voice that had always turned him on so much. „Oh god, Yuri..." he felt the older one's hand reach between the two of them, squeezing their cocks together, striking and caressing them with his digits.

And with that, Yuri watched Conrad breaking down on him, his body trembling at the hard orgasm hitting him, and uncontrolled, lustful moans escaped his mouth.

_By Shinou, he is so damn hot._

Seeing his lover in this intimate moment made him shiver with bliss, and he jerked his hips upwards at the older one's – but he didn't need much more stimulation. Just the view of Conrad like this, and his hand still at his member... He also moaned loud and passionately as he finally climaxed, reaching the satisfactory orgasm he had craved for so much.

As the waves of pleasure in his body decreased slowly and Yuri opened his eyes again, he looked right into Conrad's.

„So that's what it is... like to have sex?" he asked smirking.

„Just like that," Conrad nodded, grinning happily.

„By God is... this awesome... I could- No, let's do this again!" he wouldn't be able to say any coherent sentence today anymore. The pit of his stomach still burned.

The soldier laughed happily as he reached for some tissues to clean his boyfriend's belly, where all their white liquid had mixed up. Yuri pulled him immediately into his arms again after that.

The boy moved his mouth upwards to the older one's ear, and all he said was: „I love you, Conrad." Usually the words he told him after teasing him. But this time, it was... after teasing him _with a result_.

„I love you too, Yuri," his boyfriend answered, closing his eyes while still smiling merrily.

_I will never tease him again. If I just recap what I missed out all the time...

* * *

_

**Extra-long chapter for everybody who reviewed! Thank you so much :)**

**I know you all waited for the lemon :D Did you like it?**

**Oh yes, and I love to mess up the generic uke/seme-roles. As much as I love Conrad, he's always the polite gentleman, always trying to not insult anyone, and I simply can't see him taking Yuri just like that, if you know what I mean. Yuri is – in every way – the more direct, active part (and think about it – ever read ANY Yuri/Wolfram-fic? mostly Yuri = seme). But well. Let's see what the future might bring, right? ;)**

**Still, we're not even close to the end!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for the new reviews :D I'm very, very happy that you like my story. Please keep on reading! (And reviewing! ^^)**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a week, but I'm busy with stupid things like Just Dance 2, learning to play the guitar, work and stuff... yeah. Have mercy with me :) I'll try to update at least twice a week again!**

**Oh, and luukia: thanks for your review :D concerning the speech sentence marks, the first one is always at the bottom because I'm writing on a german keyboard ^^ I think there's an option for that somewhere, but I would have to search for it... Hope you enjoy reading anyway :)**

**Enough talking, here's a little chapter for all the GwendalXGunter-fans :D Like myself... *whistles*

* * *

**

Gunter hurried down the hallways with flattering robes and a deep-red face, caused by his fast pace. He was late. He had wanted to clear this an hour ago, but Yuri had completely stolen his time. _Getting a nervous king into a suit isn't that easy, _the white-haired counselor sighed to himself.

But quickly he had reached the door he intended to enter.

Gasping for air, he opened it and found himself in Gwendal's room, where the latter just finished dressing. Gunter traced the general in his gala uniform. He didn't wear it that often, and when he did, it was always just for very special events._ He looks gorgeous, _the white-haired mazoku couldn't help but think.

The man in front of him fondled at his sleeve. „Could you help me quickly, Gunter, I can't quite get the cuff links in here..." he mumbled, frowning as always.

„Sure," he answered and stepped to his friend, gripping his sleeve to clip the cuff link in. „Other hand," the counselor commanded after finishing, amused by the helpless look of the dark-haired mazoku.

The way their hands touched made Gunter whimper. It felt strange to him, touching the general like this. That was way too... intimidate than usual. Gwendal was simply an impressive person, that tall, dark, handsome person he was - even more in this suit. He felt his heart skip a beat. Since when did he come to think of...? He shook his head inwardly. _Get your head clear._

„Done," he announced after clipping the second one in. „So, are you finished? We have to pick up Cherié-sama and Greta yet." _They are already waiting for us for sure._

„Yeah, I'm done. You're going to pick up heika, right?" Gwendal didn't look at him, just straightened his sleeves.

Gunter nodded, a sad smile on his face. He had thought his crush for the king would be over once he realized that the young maou already had a man at his side. With an actual relationship. But he still felt strange about it, though he couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling bothering him.

A hand tapped his shoulder lightly.

As he looked up, his eyes locked with Gwendal's, and the dark-haired general's lips twitched upwards. „You're going to handle this. We will whitness a very happy day today. Please don't feel bad about anything, okay?"

The white-haired man nodded slowly. Could Gwendal read his mind or what? _He surely is way more sensitive than he always pretends, but well – he also knows me long enough. _

„You're right, I'm sorry," he cleared his throat, „But we have to go now. We're already late..."

They left the room, and Gunter couldn't turn off his eyes as Gwendal walked to the end of the hallway, where Cheriè's rooms were. _Again, such a... weird moment. _Shaking his head, he turned around to head to Yuri's room.

* * *

Yuri was _finally_ dressed and nervous as hell as he heard a knock at his door. That had to be his teacher. He got to his feet, and noticed his knees were shaking.

Gunter stuck his head through the door frame. „Heika, are you ready?" He smiled indifferently. But the king knew him well enough to know what he went through right now. He looked right through Gunter's smile.

Sighing, he straightened his suit once again. With one last glance into the mirror, he flattened his hair also once again, and tried to hold his composure.

„It's fine," Gunter said, approaching him. „If you ask me, you look amazing, heika." He wrapped his arms around the young man like he wanted to say farewell. Yuri heard him sigh and tapped his shoulder.

„Thank you, Gunter," the black-haired boy smiled. „Shall we go?"

„Yes, let's go." With a sad smile on his face, the counselor let go of him and led him out of the room.

* * *

Yuri entered Shinou's temple with one last deep breath, pacing down the hall slowly. He took his time. Everybody living in the castle was assembled. Heads turned from everywhere as he walked down to Ulrike, who was standing at the front side of the temple building.

She nodded at him silently as he stood directly in front of her. He nodded back, signalizing that he was ready.

Then the music started playing a cheerful song, and the door opened once again to reveal Cherié, leading her second son down the hallway. The graceful pace really made them look like indeed – a queen and a prince. Yuri looked at his fiancé and thought he would melt away right there. Conrad looked stunningly gorgeous, wearing a classic white suit with a black chemise, which Yuri had insisted on, because he was wearing a simple black one with a white chemise – it had to be black for the maou, of course – and he smiled all over his face. Not his usual smile. It was _that_ smile that only Yuri was given by him.

This was truly the luckiest day of their life.

As Conrad and Cherié reached him, the former maou gave her son a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him lovingly before letting go of his hand and giving it to Yuri. The former queen looked at him as if she wanted to say: _Take care of my son, I entrust him to you. _Yuri was pretty sure she meant exactly that.

He smiled at his boyfriend as their hands and eyes met, before they both turned to Ulrike.

The small woman cleared her throat and took the word.

„Ladies and gentlemen, we have met today to celebrate the marriage of Sir Conrad Weller and his majesty, the twenty-seventh maou of Shin Makoku, Yuri Shibuya. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Silence.

„Then we will go on with the ceremony. His majesty the maou, Yuri Shibuya, will you have this man to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

„Yes, I do," the king answered clearly and definitely.

„And you, Sir Conrad Weller, will you have this man to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

„Yes, I will," Conrad nodded smiling.

„Then I declare you as married couple. You may now kiss each other."

Yuri felt pulled into his now husbands arms and he thought his heart must burst right now. He was so happy that he wouldn't find any words to describe it. He just kissed Conrad with all the love he had for him, and didn't even realize the cheering crowd around them.

Conrad was the center of his life, and he would always be. He thought he could fall in love with him again right in this moment. A feeling of pure happiness struck him, leaving a piercing pain in his heart.

As he finally pulled away from the man, he looked at his daughter Greta standing nearby.

„Greta?" he asked encouragingly.

The girl approached them, holding a white pillow in her hands, with two rings on it.

Yuri picked them up to show them to Conrad. „That's how a couple shows they're married on earth. The partners wear a similar ring on the left ring finger. I got those two for us – so may I ask for your hand?" He smiled at his husbands happy glare as he lifted his left hand.

The black-haired king held his hand while slipping the ring onto the ring finger. Then he gave the second ring to Conrad, lifting his own hand and watched the man slipping the ring over his finger.

It was amazing. To be finally married to the man he loved more than anything else in this world. He lifted Conrad's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He was just grateful to be able to stand here. It was more than he ever hoped for.

* * *

The first dance of the party was of course for Conrad and Yuri alone, and the couple looked gorgeous together, so happy and focused on themselves, simply enjoying the other one's presence. They seemed like they didn't even notice all the people around them. Gunter wished them just the best - but yet, here he stood, in a corner of the dancing area, unsure about his own feelings.

It wasn't neither jealousy nor sadness, he just felt... weird. He couldn't really describe it, but he felt like it was an eternity ago that he had someone like that. Whom he could love, care for, crave for and look that lovingly at. He felt like no one was there who would fit at his side.

Yes, that was it. He felt lonely.

He had stared into the floor all the time, and just realized the pair of shoes standing in front of him. As he looked upwards, he could see Gwendal's usual frowning face, just with a worried look in his piercing blue eyes.

„What is bothering you, Gunter?" he asked softly. „You should not be so depressed on a day like this."

„I don't know," the white-haired counselor backed away, around the corner, so that nobody would be able to see them from the dancing stage, hoping that Gwendal wouldn't ask any further. Not that he didn't know anyway, Gunter was sure about that. But the dark-haired mazoku just continued eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed, surrendering. „I think I'm just lonely."

„There are many people around you who care for you, don't worry," the younger mazoku answered in a low, soft voice, which was very uncommon for him.

Gunter looked into the general's eyes as the latter leaned forward, leaning one hand at the wall beside his head.

Gunter shivered. „I'm sorry about that, but I just can't help it. I don't like being so depressed on the king's wedding day, but-" his voice broke.

„I'm there if you need me, old friend," Gwendal simply responded, stepping closer to wrap his arms around the white-haired mazoku's shoulders.

And that made him feel a warm sensation around his heart. The younger one was really caring for him. To know that was very pleasant.

„Thank you," he whispered into Gwendal's ear before resting his head at the black-haired man's neck. Gunter closed his eyes, fully aware of the fragrance surrounding him.

He could get used to this.

As the general pulled back again, Gunter shivered at the mere closeness. He couldn't remember the last time someone was that close to him. The tension between the two men was, again, strange. As Gwendal blinked shortly, the white-haired mazoku almost thought he would...

No. Gwendal would never kiss him.

* * *

**Please have mercy with me again as I don't know how exactly the wedding ceremony is held in proper english - I did my best, and a great big hug to my friend who helped very much with it :) *hugs*  
**

**A lot of POV changes here, I know, but I couldn't resist. And that little sidestory wants to be continued as well ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**WARNING: You are going to read Yaoi... a lot. *hrhr*  


* * *

**

The way Conrad looked at him got Yuri flustered. The way his arm lay around the boy's waist, holding him close, moving his body to the beat of the music. It was a slow song, and that allowed them to stay very tight together.

They had danced with each other for the last few songs, and the sensation of the older man's body due to his gave him goosebumps. And Yuri was pretty sure that he was fully aware of this. He sighed, burying his head onto the taller one's chest.

He felt tensed.

The preparations for the wedding had occupied their whole time over the last few weeks, and more than once they just fell into their bed in the evening, just wanting to sleep. Now that all the stress was gone, Yuri noticed that he finally looked at his husband a way different again. The stunning, handsome face, his broad chest and if he just imagined unclothing him from this white suit, that fitted him so well... he felt the blood in his veins rush down to his loins.

Another sigh escaped his lips before Conrad pulled away from him. _Oh, yes, the song is finished... I didn't even notice. _The boy blushed as the man looked down at him. „Let's have a seat again," he smiled, „I don't know how you feel, but I'm exhausted."

_Exhausted? I could think about enough things to do with him right now, but that definitely doesn't include resting._

The party was running well so far, everybody was chatting and enjoying themselves, and Yuri was thankful for the perfect organization that Gunter had managed. He needn't care about anything. As he looked up into Conrad's face, their eyes met and he was pretty sure he could recognize the impish glance in those wonderful hazel ones. The king couldn't help but smirk.

Conrad was looking around quickly, and seeing that nobody was currently watching them, he dragged Yuri into the next hallway, pulling him close to kiss him passionately. The maou felt his pants getting tighter. His husband, looking more amazing than he thought the man ever could, kissing him like that... was too much for a pent-up body like his own in its current state.

He moaned silently into the kiss to let the man know what was going on. The latter broke the kiss and backed away to look at him with clouded eyes. „Let's go to the bedroom," he hushed breathlessly. His voice was rough, and that told the boy plenty of what was going on.

Yuri could hear the need in his voice. Not that the situation didn't explain itself, this was just that little extra to get him off. He grasped Conrad's hand and pulled him down the hallway, up the stairs, and to the door of the royal bedchamber, which was now officially their room. He unlocked and opened it, and they slipped in, unseen by the guards at the other end of the floor.

And the next thing Yuri felt after locking the door again was being lifted up into the brown-haired male's arms and pinned to the wall. Their lips and tongues met again in a hot kiss full of desire and lust, and Yuri thought he would fade from the intense sensations in his neither regions. Conrad's hips were pushing hard against his, and he could feel the other one's boner through the thin fabric.

_By Shinou, I want him. Now._

He rocked his hips needly against the man's and soft groans passed his lips as he did so. It felt wonderful. He wanted so much more of this. So much more _than_ this.

Conrad's tongue licked playfully over his bottom lip as he sucked at it lightly. He then felt it being pushed inside his mouth, running along the inside of his upper lip, circling his own tongue, and he squirmed at the feelings this gave to him. The strong arms around him held Yuri in his place, as the man pulled away, kissing his cheek, down to his neck where he rested to bite carefully, teasingly into the sensitive skin.

Yuri wanted to keep his voice down, but he couldn't suppress a hot moan into Conrad's ear right below him. The sensation made him shiver with bliss and he felt the pit of his stomach vibrating, but nonetheless he was a little bit embarrassed and tried to cover his mouth with his hand apologetically.

„I love your voice," Conrad hushed against his neck, biting harder in the process. „Don't hold back, please." The black-haired male groaned again at the sensation of the older one's hot breath on his skin. It was useless, and he surrendered.

„I love yours too," he panted in response.

He felt the mouth on his neck suck harder, and he knew that would result in a bruise, but he didn't care. Everybody knew anyway whom he belonged to. Though, Yuri somehow felt like a teenage girl, and he giggled.

Conrad stopped, examining his work. The boy couldn't see what it looked like, but the smirk on his lover's face made it all clear that he succeeded his attempt.

Yuri moved his hand into the brown hair on the back of Conrad's head, pulling him closer again to kiss him once more. The tentative kiss, filled with so much lust, just made him dizzy. Why couldn't he just-

Somehow, it seemed like the soldier had read his mind, carrying him the way he was to the bed, where he came to rest on his back, watching the other one pulling his jacket off to flung it over a nearby chair. Then the tall man knelt down in front of him, undoing the buttons of his jacket, pulling it off to throw it over his own. The rest of his clothes were given the same treatment, until a pile of clothing covered the chair, leaving Yuri just laying there in his pants.

Yuri eyed Conrad who was still almost fully dressed.

„Now that's not fair," he mumbled, rising his upper body to reach for the buttons of the man's chemise, loosening the tie and stripping it off that wonderful body of his soldier. Seeing the latter halfway naked made him twitch like always, his whole body and especially the member in his pants.

Conrad was really worth in every way to get gay for.

The captain would undoubtedly notice what was going through his mind at this, and Yuri found himself arching his back into the pillows at the arousing sensation of the other one's hand in his lap, massaging his clothed cock from the outside. Again, he couldn't hold back from moaning loud.

Conrad just smirked, his eyes dusky, as he leaned down to caress the boy's nipples with his lips, sucking and biting the sensitive spots softly.

Yuri bit his lip. He didn't know how he should stand this for too long. He was way too horny for all the loving caress, which would drive him totally crazy, if his husband kept on like that.

The black-haired male felt he needed to do something about the situation, and immediately had the right idea. He pulled Conrad upwards, pushing with his right thigh at the man's hips, and as he expected, the other one got the hint and rolled over to let Yuri lay on top of him.

Then it knocked at the door.

The two lovers turned around simultaneously, eyeing the locked door. Luckily, it was not only locked when they wanted to be alone, but also when nobody was inside the room.

„Heika? Conrad? Are you there?" they could hear Gunter's voice from the outside.

Conrad quickly shut the king's mouth with his index finger, as if to say _We're not here, just pretend we're not here. No noise of any kind. _

Yuri obviously got it, but... he decided to torture Conrad a little bit.

So the boy opened his lips quickly and let the slender finger of the other one slit into his mouth. He licked carefully around it, as much as he could reach. Circling the fingertip with his tongue, he felt Conrad squirm under his touch. He went on to sucking seductively at the finger. His lover was panting heavily now, his eyes half-closed but focused on Yuri. The latter could sense a sudden breath, silently escaping the captains mouth.

Seeing Conrad that way, so urgent and aroused, was unbelievably hot. The fact that he needn't make one sound, that he wasn't allowed to say a word, just added to the situation. This view was amazing, and Yuri got increasingly aware of his own desire. His member really ached by now.

Another knock at the door, louder this time.

But the black-haired male didn't care and just kept on like before. The captain moaned again, closing his eyes, obviously trying hard to hold his composure.

Then, finally, after endless minutes, steps could be heard, walking away from the room.

Yuri let go of his husband's finger by pushing it softly out of his mouth, making the man groan loudly.

„God..." he panted. „You're mean!"

The boy just smirked, working on Conrad's belt in the meantime to pull down his pants and underwear. He bent down, giving his lover's cock the same treatment as his finger before. The latter leaned back into the pillows and the headboard of the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Yuri licked and sucked carefully first, then increased the speed until Conrad's breaths came faster and louder, just to slow down again, making him squirm with frustration.

* * *

Conrad thought he couldn't stand this much longer. Yuri had really learned his lessons during their time together. He was downright seductive. And smoking hot, seen like that, with his head in his lap. The soldier couldn't think of a more delicious view.

But, there was something he liked to try for today. So he pulled his husband up into his arms to stop him. Yuri couldn't object, with his lips sealed by a kiss. Conrad needed him so much right now, as he showed him very well.

The soldier caressed the boy's back above him with both hands, let them run up and down to finally slip his hand under the wristband of Yuri's pants, opening the belt with the other to pull the trousers off. The boy got to his feet, leaving the pants on the floor and was immediately back on the bed, straddling the older one's hips again before leaning down to kiss him.

Conrad let his right hand slip between the both of them to slowly stroke Yuri's member. The latter whimpered in his arms, moaned into his mouth, almost pushed into his hand. The man pulled away from the kiss and lifted his hand up to the other one's mouth, begging him silently to lick his fingers.

Yuri got the hint and licked his fingers, just like before, and the sensations and the view made Conrad's cock twitch again against the younger one's thigh. The black-haired male's eyes flew open, eyeing him excited and impishly. And he smiled a little, as much as he could with two fingers in his mouth.

Conrad slowly pulled his fingers out again, reaching behind his back to find his entrance. He circled it with his index finger carefully, pushing gently inside a bit to withdraw again, and repeat that treatment. Yuri's head leaned against his shoulder and the soldier felt his hot breath onto the skin of his own neck.

Then he shoved his finger all the way in, slowly, retrieving whenever he felt the boy tense. It wasn't the first time they did something like this, and Yuri had gotten used to those feelings, but he was still very sensitive. Conrad moved his right hand at the other one's member again, pumping it slowly. The king was biting his shoulder at this point, hot moans escaping his lips.

„Just relax," the brown-haired man hushed into his ear beneath him.

Yuri nodded and groaned uncontrolled as he felt the other one's finger pushing out and back inside of himself.

„Conrad..." he panted, „I'd like to... try something new today – if you agree." Another needy moan.

„If you tell me what it is?" the man responded impishly. Maybe he needn't even explain his plan...

„I-I... would like to... uhm..." the boy blushed deep red. The older one just tried to ease the tension with a charming smile, encouraging him. „... feel you inside of me. And I don't mean your finger there."

Conrad couldn't help but smirk.

Yuri reached out his hand for the drawer of his bedside table, holding a tube of lubricant and condoms in his hand now.

The captain looked amused at him. „When and where did you get these from?"

„Oh, the last time I was on earth, I thought they would be useful... at some point. Makes things easier, you know."

„I see," Conrad answered, smirking again, and withdrew his finger, making Yuri squirm in the process. „Will you open it for me?" he asked with a glance at the tube.

„Sure," the boy answered, removing the screw top. „And now?"

„I need some right here," he reached out his fingers. After Yuri poured some lubricant on them, the older one used his other hand to cover them completely in the slippery liquid. Then he proceeded, pushing his first finger into its previous spot.

Yuri gasped for air, his eyes clouded. He seemed totally swept away by the intense feelings.

After a few thrusts, Conrad pulled out, followed by a frustrated moan of the other one. But the soldier just smirked at him, and leaned forward to kiss him before adding a second finger. The reaction was muffled by the kiss, but the soldier could feel the boy's whimpering, meeting his thrust with his hips.

Anyway, the brunette took his time, just to pay Yuri back for what he had done before, teasing him while Gunter stood in front of their door. He wanted him to suffer a little.

And Yuri was quickly turned into a shivering, longing bundle of desire in his arms, begging to feel him. After some more times of shaking his head in response, Conrad pulled out again.

The boy unpacked the condom while Conrad was still cleaning his fingers with a tissue, and before he could say anything else, the younger one had covered the tall man's cock in a condom. The feeling of Yuri's hands running down his member made Conrad moan loudly. It was way more intense then else and he realized how pent-up he was. Pleasuring Yuri really got him off.

Yuri looked questioningly into his eyes. „Like... this?" he asked unsure, eyeing Conrad's position on the bed.

„Would surely be not that comfortable for you, but that way, you are in control," the man winked, smiling anticipated.

The young king didn't answer, he just took his place onto the man's lap. Conrad tried to help him by lining up his member with the boy's entrance, leaving him the choice to push down.

And slowly, very slowly, Yuri did. Panting, coughing, moaning, and with every second the man waited for him, he felt how much he was wanted. And it felt good.

Finally, Yuri made it, sitting on top of him, with his manhood fully inside of him. Conrad really had a hard time holding back.

„Is it okay? Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

„No, no, it's totally okay," the boy reassured. „It just feels... strange. But I think I like it."

„You can talk like this furthermore, if you want."

Yuri grinned.

* * *

„Why do you never say my name, Conrad? Is it that hard for you?" he couldn't prevent another horny groan escaping his mouth as he felt the older one carefully moving.

„No, it's just... unfamiliar for me." It seemed like the captain couldn't hold back his own groans either.

„Conrad," Yuri panted, „please... call me by my name!" He moaned softly at the next thrust of the older man into his body, so pleasantly filling him.

The latter looked up to his young lover's ear. His breath was as well racing fast by now.

But he waited, just one more second, before he pulled out of the younger one again, and at the next shove, Conrad simultaneously whispered passionately: „Yuri..." right beneath his ear. Just this one word, the soft sigh and the panting moan it included, got Yuri to an even higher level of erection. He hadn't thought that would even be possible. But hearing Conrad moaning his name was just so... special. Arousing. _Sexy._

„Again," Yuri begged, which made the other one smirk gently and so lustfully at him.

„Yuri," Conrad responded, louder this time, looking straight into his lover's black eyes, which were clouded from desire. The young man shivered under his ministrations and his voice. Yuri had closed his eyes as he reached out his hand for the older one's hair, grabbing it, balling his fingers into it, pulling him closer.

„Aah... Conrad!" he groaned, opening his eyes a little. He arched his back, shoving down in order to meet his lover's thrusts.

* * *

Conrad could tell the other one was very close to the edge, but he was trying to hold his orgasm up. If he wanted it that way, Conrad would deal with it.

He pulled out a little bit and stopped to move in order for the both of them to calm down. His eyes locked with Yuri's. The younger one was trembling before him, demanding more, his eyes half open with a pleading, tortured look. He tried to shove down, but the older one's hands gripped his hips firmly. Conrad felt pulled forward, Yuri's lips again met his own, kissing him hungrily, ravishing his lips. But is was as short as passionately as it was.

„Oh Yuri, what are you doing to me?" he sighed, pulling his head back against the resistance of Yuri's hand in his hair. He smiled charmingly at the dark-haired boy. The latter looked unbelievably sexy as he sat there, naked, with _that_ expression on his face... _I am so incredibly in love with him. _

_And so damn horny right now._

„Conrad..." - Yuri's only response was. He panted heavily._ It won't take long to get him to his orgasm as much as he tries to hold back_, Conrad realized.

So he started moving again, but this time, he wasn't that gentle any more. He pushed his member hard into Yuri, ignoring the fact that he couldn't bear this for too long either, and hit the other one's sweet spot dead on. Yuri twitched and whimpered under his grip.

* * *

And with the next trust, Yuri cried out, feeling the release and the waves of his orgasm shaking his body, Conrad's heavy body so close to his own, and by god, he felt so hot...

Seeing his lover's face grimace in lust and pleasure, falling down into his arms while feeling his pulsating member inside of him, Yuri was completely swept away by those intense feelings. All he heard through the fog clouding his mind was Conrad's beautiful voice, and he was groaning loud... After the second time he realized it was one word Conrad was repeating, panting, groaning.

And there it was again - „Yuri..."

He chuckled softly as he calmed down slowly. He felt so happy right now, if he had to put it to words, he wouldn't find any. Just that warm feeling in his chest... His husband smirked at him.

„How did you like that?" he asked.

„Very, very much... it was pretty intense..." the boy confessed, feeling his face getting hot again. He was blushing for sure.

„Anytime again?"

„I'd love to..." Yuri answered, leaning forward to kiss Conrad lovingly. "You're so wonderful and it amazes me every day that it is me you love..."

The brown-haired man looked deep into his eyes. „How should I not love you? You're the most adorable person I know."

Yuri thought his face would never get to its usual colour today. He tried to hide his uncertainness by kissing his lover again.

They parted, throwing away the condom and cleaning themselves in the bathroom before slipping into their suits.

„So, we skipped our own wedding party, huh?" Yuri laughed when they were dressed again.

Conrad grinned, looking down his suit. Everything was on its place again, even the black rose in his front pocket.

„You look so very handsome," the boy said. „And I'm still happy that I'm allowed to say things like that to you."

„Thanks, Yu-ri," Conrad answered. Yuri smiled lovingly at him at this.

„And you look cute and beautiful as ever," the soldier added.

Yuri looked to the side, blushing even more. He didn't like compliments, and the man knew that very well.

He decided to change the topic. „Have you already seen what's written inside your ring?"

„There's something written inside my ring?"

* * *

Yuri nodded, slipping his own off to show it to his husband. „See, it reads: _Conrad Weller, May 1__st__ –_ The name of your partner and the wedding date, that's also a tradition on earth." He smiled happily.

Conrad removed the ring from his hand, circling it in his fingers until he could read the engraved letters.

_Yuri Shibuya, May the 1__st__._

He looked at his husband in front of him, and he thought his heart would burst right now at the huge happiness filling it. He knew he had to be the luckiest man in the world right now.

After putting the ring back in its place, Conrad quietly embraced Yuri, squeezing him firmly.

„Thank you," was all he could say. The king just kissed him lovingly.

„Shall we go back?" he asked, smiling, as he broke the kiss.

Conrad nodded before unlocking the door and peering out into the hallway. The guards were again on the other side of the floor, which gave the both the opportunity to slip out silently and back down the stairs.

There, leaning against a wall, they found Gunter and Gwendal, talking.

The couple froze into their steps, looking shocked at the two mazoku. Finally, they had been caught.

„There you are! I knew it..." Gunter chuckled as he spotted them.

„U-Uhm, sorry, we-" Yuri was cut off by Gwendal.

The tall, dark-haired man cleared his throat. „No offense, heika, but the next time you leave your own party, be sure to button your chemise the right way before you enter back in."

* * *

**I thought I would never be able to say this: Long sex scene is loooong... xD**

**Aw well :) There can't be enough lemon in a fic, right? Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**And I know, no year on the rings? Well, I really had no clue which way the years are counted in Shin Makoku, so have mercy. Also, if anyone of you knows it, please mail me - maybe I missed something out.**

**Btw, I'm focusing a lot on Gwendal and Gunter from now on... I like this couple so much, I have to do something about them :) So be sure to check the future chapter out!**

**Please review! *waves* :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**It's GwendalXGunter-time again! :D Aw yeah!

* * *

**

Gunter chuckled softly as the king, now with his chemise buttoned the right way, and his husband disappeared around the corner, mingling with the wedding party guests again.

„I think I know what these two were doing," he laughed, a sheepish grin on his face.

„I think I don't want to know," Gwendal responded, frowning as always. He _really _didn't want to know what kind of things his brother was doing with his boyfriend in their room.

But his attention was quickly drawn at the white-haired counselor again, as the latter leaned back to the wall, sighing heavily. Yet, he was not smiling any more.

„Still bothered by the same thing, Gunter?"

„Uhm, kind of. But you don't have to worry about me."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, remembering that episode from a few hours ago. „We should join the party again." _That will surely cheer him up._

Another sigh. „Okay, well then."

„And by the way, try to laugh again," the dark-haired mazoku added.

„That's coming from the right person," Gunter winked, one edge of his lips twitching upwards again. With that, he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway, with a reassuring glance at the other one after the first steps. Gwendal followed him quickly.

* * *

A few hours later, night had come upon the company in the castle hall.

Gunter was watching the few people who were still dancing. A lot, mostly politicians and royals from other countries, had already departed or gone to sleep. Only the people living in Blood Pledge Castle were still here. He took another sip of his wine. He had had several glasses throughout the day, and he knew it was enough already.

He decided to drink less.

Gwendal sat by his side, as he had done all the time, when there wasn't any young lady around whom he was supposed to dance with. And that had been several. He was in great demand, and Gunter had no reason to question the reason why. Just a look at his friend was enough.

The adjutant knew that the dark-haired mazoku wasn't one for dancing, and the wrinkle between his eyebrows was getting deeper during the evening, though he was polite enough to not dismiss anybody. A true gentleman, as always, at least - or especially - towards the ladies.

Gunter raised his glass again, looking into the deep red wine.

He noticed something from the corner of his eyes. The glimpse of shimmering glass in the light of the candles. Gwendal had raised his glass as well, holding it towards him.

„Cheers," the white-haired man responded, clinking their glasses.

He took a good mouthful and enjoyed the heavy taste of sweet grapes. The wine was excellent, but that made it just the more dangerous.

The next song finished and the band started with a very slow ballad. More couples were leaving the dancing area and excusing themselves to Yuri and Conrad to disappear through the door.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned his head, he recognized it as Gwendal's.

„A dance, Lord von Kleist?" the dark-haired man with the piercing blue eyes, which were now glancing amused, asked. His lips twitched slightly upwards.

„Why do you...?" Gunter responded, puzzled. He gave the other one an irritated look.

„No one asked you for a dance today. It would be sad to not use such an opportunity and not dance at all at the king's wedding party."

The counselor felt his cheeks getting hot. He was surely blushing, and he tried to blame the wine for that.

„I'd love to," he managed to answer. He wondered how the man had sensed his uneasiness and the reason for it.

Gwendal got to his feet and held his hand towards the white-haired mazoku, who grabbed it thankfully. After leading him to the stage, they began to dance slowly, stepping carefully from one foot onto the other. He hadn't danced for years, Gunter realized. But here, led by Gwendal, he felt not that unsure about it.

Looking over the tall mazoku's shoulder, he could see Yuri and Conrad, dancing as well, tightly embraced, the king's head at his husband's chest. He had to be pretty sleepy by now, for it had been a long and enduring day for both of them. Though, Conrad was still holding him due, and noticing the couple beside them, he shot an impish smile at his former teacher.

Gunter quickly looked away to hide his again blushing face.

„What's up?", Gwendal asked. They turned around during the dance, and he also noticed his younger brother's smirk. „Oh, I see."

The counselor looked up into the dark-haired mazoku's face, just to find the usual wrinkle there. Though, Gwendal looked different today. Somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that also might be because of the alcohol clouding his mind.

Either way, he felt good the way he was. Right there, in Gwendal's arms.

As for Gunter, the song finished way too early and as they returned to their table, it was only them, the royal couple, and Wolfram with Murata left. Everyone else had already gone to bed by now. As it was late at night, they decided to spend a little more time with each other, sit down at a table to talk the day over before falling into their beds. The joyful, laid-back atmosphere did the rest.

Yuri was almost asleep on Conrad's shoulder, his eyes closed with a little smile on his face. Wolfram also looked tired. Murata on the other side was full of energy and obviously happy. Gunter still wondered why - the great sage had always in a good temper, but today he was even more cheerful then else. He couldn't even guess or think about it. He felt like his brain had shut down by now.

The wine had got him tired as well, and again, he finished the next glass of it. He heard the compliments for the organization of the wedding, how everything went well and so on, but all he could do was nod wearily. His head was so heavy...

The last thing he saw was Gwendal's face above his, asking something he didn't understand, for whatever reasons. Then his eyes fell shut, leaving him in darkness.

* * *

Gunter woke by a bright ray of sunlight and the piercing headache it caused as he opened his eyes.

Adjusting to the light, he blinked a few times. He realized he was not laying in his own bed. This blanked didn't smell familiar, and yet it reminded him of something... or somebody. He decided to think about that later, he was way to occupied with trying to calm his rumoring stomach.

The room was also not his own, he noticed. It was plain and tidy, everything was on its place and a basket filled with knitting wool and needles was standing on a table by the window. Shelves stuffed with knitted animals were covering the walls.

And someone was breathing beside him.

It cost him quite an effort to roll around, ignoring his pulsating headache, to look at the person at his side. Dark grey hair was floating all over the pillows and the unclothed back, and he could spot a tall, broad body under the sheets covering it. _Gwendal. _He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

_Wait... what happened last night? _

His eyes snapped wide open. The wedding. The wine. _Too much_ wine. He remembered nothing after passing out at the table last night. He covered his face with his hands. _What have I done, for Shinou's sake?_

He couldn't do anything at the moment. He was too dizzy to stand up and his head was too heavy and aching to come to a clear thought. As Gunter looked at the bedside table, he noticed a glass of water – and a very dry feeling in his mouth.

He emptied it at once before laying back down, closing his eyes to calm his circulatory. He had no choice but to wait for Gwendal to wake. Another painful glance at the sun told the white-haired man that it had to be early morning. Usually, they all were awake by now, but today was special, as the wedding had been the day before. There were more people who surely preferred sleeping late.

Gunter turned around again so he wouldn't have to face the sun every time he opened his eyes. But laying that way, he looked at the dark-haired mazoku beside him, every time he opened his eyes.

So he just decided to keep them shut, waiting for the other one to wake. He didn't want to do that, Gwendal had surely been very tired as well yesterday.

He breathed in and out slowly, his mouth felt dry again. But the glass of water was empty and he wasn't able to stand up. Anyways, his muscles seemed to refuse any order given to them by his brain. He lay on the bed, feeling numb, unable to move a finger.

The counselor lost track over the time passing by, when suddenly he felt the body at his side move around, and his eyes snapped open again. Piercing, indigo eyes met his own.

„Good morning, Gunter," he was greeted by that typical, deep voice.

„Good...-" his own voice broke, refusing his duty, due to his still dry mouth. He cleared his throat again. „Good morning," he finally managed to cough.

Gwendal turned around wordlessly to reach for a bottle of water that had apparently stood beside his side of the bed. Gunter took it gratefully, taking several gulps of the cold, refreshing liquid.

„Better?"

„Yes, way better. But now I have to ask a favor of you, just one question... can you tell me what happened last night?" he asked the dark man, afraid of what he might hear. The mazoku noticed his shaking voice just well.

„You had too much wine," Gwendal answered, his lips drawn to an amused smirk.

„I came that far by my own," Gunter just answered plainly. „I meant... have I done anything – uhm, strange?"

„You collapsed at the table, and I didn't know whether you were okay or not. After Gisela checked you and told me that you're fine, just the alcohol and that you needed to rest, I took you here to watch over you for the night. I couldn't leave you alone. And you were very... clingy."

„Clingy?" _Oh, please don't tell me... What have I done, for God's sake?_

„You just wouldn't let go of me as I carried you to my room, that's all. Nothing more happened, so you can calm down," Gwendal winked, still that amused grin on his face.

Gunter couldn't prevent a relieved sigh from escaping his throat. „I thought it was worse..."

"You are very funny when you're drunk, you know," the other one chuckled, watching the white-haired man amusedly as he stared shocked at him. The look on the adjutant's face was priceless. Gwendal decided that he hadn't lied about the happenings of last night.

It wasn't the whole truth, though. But he wouldn't tell Gunter.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I always wanted to do this one time xD**

**Well then, what do you think Gunter has done? ;) Do you want to know? Then please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Merry Christmas, everyone (if you celebrate, of course)!**** This is my christmas gift for all of you :)**

**I realized I should have made this a sequel, but it's a little late for that. I never thought that my little "sidestory" would lead to a whole new plotpoint... kind of.  
**

**But let's see what happened... are you excited? Yes? Very well, because you should.

* * *

**

Gwendal decided that it would be best to not tell Gunter everything that had happened the night before. It would be too embarrassing for his friend, and he was kind of afraid of the reaction he might get at telling him. And he didn't even now how to react himself, so if Gunter didn't remember, that would be an easy and quick solution.

But as long as he remembered it, the scenes would surely follow him even to his dreams...

* * *

_Gunter had been walking - well, more like stumbling - at his side, his arm laying heavy around his shoulders, shaky, mumbling incoherent words. His own arm had been wrapped around the white-haired man's waist, holding him close to help him balance his weight._

_At the end of a seemingly endless hallway, they had finally reached his rooms. He had unlocked the door, with one hand still supporting Gunter, who was leaning against the wall, his head down on his chest, drowsy._

_Then again, the other one stumbling randomly through his room, not clearly looking for anything. He had been irritated.  
_

„_You have to rest, Gunter," he had tried to calm him down and get him to bed. _

„_Maybe," the latter babbled. „But my robes..." He was twitching at the long, white fabric without any actual result in getting anything off._

_He had sighed and stepped to his friend, helping him to unbutton the cape and robes and flung his clothes down on the nearest chair. It had not been that easy at all, as Gunter was a tall, trained soldier, and he was in fact a lot heavier than he looked. He had had to prevent him several times from falling down on his knees or backside, resulting in the other one leaning into his chest heavily._

_Not only had Gunter been half-naked by now, only wearing the usual underwear of the royals – and he realized he had no pajamas for the other one. He was always sleeping in his underwear, and he hadn't been able to his friend here without anyone to look for him._

_So, he had to sleep like that._

_But somehow, the other one had decided to not let go of that embrace. His arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, clinging to his body._

„_Gunter," he had tried to address him once more, softly running his hand through the silky white hair of the adjutant, „come to bed with me, okay?"_

„_Mh-" just that muffled sound against his neck, where the other one's head was laying by now. He could feel the vibration caused by his lips and that sound that had come deep from his throat. It felt strange and... good.  
_

_And things only got worse._

_He felt the counselor's lips move carefully, sucking onto the sensitive skin of his neck. It seemed like nothing more than a teasing bite, but yet..._

_He had closed his eyes and leaned down, trying hard to not moan while resting his head at Gunter's shoulder._

_The latter had sucked a little harder, broken just by a few light kisses onto his neck. Without thinking about it, he had also laid his lips onto the white-haired man's neck, pushing a soft kiss there. Gunter had not seemed startled at all, his hands had just been pulling his body closer._

_He had had no clue what was going on or why he was so going with the flow. His hands had wandered up and down his friends back, caressing it softly. He felt the other one whimper under his ministrations. _

_What the hell was he thinking?_

_He hadn't want to. He was just enjoying the moment. He didn't care._

_And with that thought, he finally had managed to draw Gunter into the bed, covering his body with the sheets. He had been very grateful to find a second one in his closet._

_At least, his friend had been laying there peacefully, yet obviously not asleep._

_He had quickly pulled off his gala uniform, leaving it somewhere on the floor, and slipped under his own blanket._

_Then, Gunter again, and before he could have blinked the man lay back in his arms, snuggling into his chest. He could feel that the other one had still been uneasy._

_He had run his hand through Gunter's hair, down his back, up again, caressing his shoulder blades, touching the white strands again, gently striking his cheek at last. Gunter had looked up into his eyes at that last move, eyeing him with a suspicious glance._

_He left his hand where it was, which had given his friend the opportunity to turn his head, taking his index finger into his mouth to suck very slowly, very gently at it. The counselor had let his tongue circle around his sensitive fingertip, down the finger, back up, sucking again, harder and faster this time, just to go back to that teasing, slowly licking mode._

_He had felt the hotness of the other one's mouth, and the controlled ways of his tongue made him doubt that Gunter was as drunk as he had had to know he was._

_Finally, Gunter had let go and looked into his eyes again. The physical closeness, combined with the undeniable sexual tension between them now, aroused him way too much than his conscious could handle. The white-haired man's lips, lightly parted by soft pants, had been so near to his, like if they were just waiting to be kissed. Gunter looked at him with an intense glare, like if he expected something.  
_

_It was hard to restrain himself.  
_

_ Until his friend suddenly buried his head into the pillows, falling asleep immediately._

_Gwendal had been laying there, looking at him. He hadn't felt that turned on in years, and he knew exactly that he would never be able to talk to the man about this. This was his secret, and he had to keep it safe._

_When he was sure that the other one was fast asleep, he had turned over and had done something he hadn't done for an equally long time: satisfying himself.

* * *

_

„Gwendal," Gunter touched his still unclothed shoulder blade lightly, causing the tall man to shiver almost unnoticeable, „I would really like a hot bath now. You coming with me?"

„Yeah," he mumbled, rolling around to leave the bed. His muscles felt sore, and his head was still dizzy, but with a little bit of stretching and wrapping himself into his dressing gown he felt much better.

He turned around to face Gunter again, and he saw the white-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands. The bottle of water was standing between his feet.

„Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

„Not so much," the counselor said quietly, „headache and stuff... I think I will be better after bathing."

„Don't hurry, I know how bad the aftereffects of wine can be. I'll get us some food at first. Just wait here, I'll be right back." He chuckled softly.

After he noticed a wary nod of his friend, he left the room to head for the kitchen. The maids were already awake, of course, and they handed him some bread with butter and jelly, coffee and cake. And more water. Though their gazes were anticipated and curious, none of them asked what the general was doing in the kitchen at this late hour in the morning, on top of that in his bathrobe.

Gwendal was well aware that this would lead to enough rumors anyway, so he didn't care. Entering his room a few minutes later, he found Gunter still sitting on the bed, still only in his underwear.

He took his seat beside him, offering the plate to him. The white-haired mazoku wrinkled his nose at the sight of food, but he was experienced enough to know that this would be the only thing to help. He tried to eat at least a few bites.

That way they sat on the bed, looking through the window as they had breakfast in silence. It didn't feel unpleasant, though.

Gunter wasn't finished yet as Gwendal swallowed the last part of his butty to take another good gulp of water. Then he got to his feet and searched his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for. His former bathrobe. It was washed-out and the tuck tended to unravel itself at several parts. But it would fit for its purpose.

Throwing it over his arm, he got back to the adjutant to show it to him.

„Oh, that would be just fine... thank you so much, Gwendal." He pulled it over his shoulders, and though it was a little bit too wide for his slender figure, it fitted well enough.

„How about a bath now?" Gwendal just asked back.

„Way better." Gunter nodded smiling, leaving the room, but not without turning at the door to look if the black-haired mazoku would follow him.

Gwendal sighed a little and tried to ease the wrinkle between his eyebrows.

At least, it seemed like Gunter _really _couldn't remember what had happened. But still, he didn't know if he should be glad about that or not.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, I know, sorry for that. There will be longer ones, I promise! Maybe even within this year ;) ****I hoped for a little more feedback once the next storyline starts, but still only 5 reviews... I'm a little sad about that :'( I want to know what you think, what you like, or what you dislike. That would help me a lot in improving my writing skills, especially because I'm no native speaker.  
**

**Hope you had fun, and if you want to make me happy, leave a review! That would be the most awesome gift for me for christmas :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I think this fic will be finished within the next three or four chapters. I have a wonderful idea for a new story which I so want to begin to write! Be prepared! :D  
**

**

* * *

**Gunter let himself drop into the hot water, until it engulfed his still hurting head. He enjoyed the feeling of his hair floating weightlessly around him and the pleasant warmth before re-emerging from the water. He raised his hands to pull his hair out of his eyes.

Again, he wondered how he could have lost control over his alcohol consume so easily the night before. The tall man at his side hadn't told him a single word about what happened or what he had done last night. Though he was pretending that „nothing, just you being very clingy" happened, Gunter was sure he had done something, he knew Gwendal well enough to notice his unusual, almost strange, behavior.

He was talking to him like he did every other day, but there was something in his voice that made Gunter wonder... he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it had to be a mixture between amusement, caution and subliminal distance. Whenever the raven-haired mazoku looked at him, there was an unfamiliar glance in his eyes, and he had no idea what kind of meaning that should have.

Something definitely had happened last night. If he just could remember...

Maybe it was for the better that he didn't, the white-haired adjutant pondered.

Gunter looked at his friend, who had also sunk deep into the water until it reached his chin, which was now unshaved and covered with stubby, black hair. He looked paler than usual, but nonetheless handsome as always.

Gwendal closed his eyes so he wasn't able to see the other mazoku's glance.

As the counselor still looked bluntly at the general, the latter opened his eyes again, slowly, leaving them half-open in the process. Those piercing blue, way too intense eyes got him kind of flustered, and Gunter quickly turned away, hiding his blushing face, hoping that the steam would cover him.

He wanted nothing more than to ask the dark-haired mazoku again what happened, but he was sure he wouldn't get any different answer than before.

Gwendal finally took the word.

„I think the wedding yesterday went very well, throughout the whole day. You did a excellent job organizing it."

„Thank you," he answered, grateful for the easy topic, „well, we had plenty of time for planning, almost a whole year. The band was a recommendation by a politician of Small Shimaron, in fact. I heard them already when we were invited to a party over there."

The other one nodded in agreement. „They were very good for sure, and the mood for dancing was right. And the wine you selected was also excellent."

Now it was for Gunter to nod and grin. „I know."

The way they could finally chat with each other like always made the white-haired counselor feel easy again. Everything was back to normal, and Gwendal also seemed to behave like he always did. It was a load off his mind.

* * *

After sitting and chatting in the smaller bathtub in the corner of the big pool for over half an hour, Gunter felt very refreshed, both physically and mentally. His headache was gone as well.

He sighed relieved, looking at his friend. „I feel way better now. Thank you so much, Gwendal."

„There's nothing to thank me for," the dark-haired general winked and got to his feet to leave the small pond.

Gunter followed him, stepping to the nearby placed towels to wrap one around his wet body. As he took the bottle of water they had taken with them to have another gulp, he noticed how close he was to Gwendal, and... there was this strange feeling again. The adjutant took a deep breath, noticing that unique fragrance of the other one again.

And, suddenly, he felt like that triggered something inside of him. Blurry memories floated into his mind, getting clearer as he focused on various parts.

_Me in Gwendal's arms, sucking on his neck. Again, in his arms, in the bed, his finger in my mouth. The hot feeling on my cheeks, caused both by the alcohol and by... the huge arousal. Those filthy thoughts circling through my mind, desire, way too long unsolved desire. Gwendal taking my clothes off... _

_Wait._ That was before. _I was sleeping naked._

_Gwendal, kissing me back onto my neck... right before unclothing me and drawing me into the bed. Holding me due to his body. His heavy panting at me sucking at his finger like giving him- ..._

He screamed inwardly. What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn't believe he had done all this. And then... falling asleep. Nothing more. Nothing more? Well, he was pretty sure of that.

Gunter felt so ashamed. He covered his face in both hands at his embarrassment.

„Gunter? What's up?" he heard his friend say.

_Oh, dear Shinou, how should I ever be able to look into his face again._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. Should he tell Gwendal that he remembered it all? Well, that would be just fair, but he also embarrassed himself even more in before the other one. And he embarrassed Gwendal, for though he himself had been the more active part, but the other one wasn't that innocent at all as well.

He shook his head, though he couldn't tell for himself if it was refusal or disbelieve why he did it.

It was just fair. He had to.

Uncovering his face, looking direct into the other one's eyes, Gunter felt paralyzed. By this intense look, by the way how stunningly amazing Gwendal looked. _This can't be normal... Do I- do I have a crush on him? He's my friend! For years! Since when do I... that will ruin everything. But now that Yuri is definitely out of reach... Maybe that's just an overreaction. _

Those thoughts circled through his mind, confusing him even more, getting him completely off balance. Just like the man in front of him. He could feel his chest tightening as he looked at Gwendal again. His frown was as deep as usual, but his gaze seemed reasonably irritated. _  
_

_Or I finally realized what would be the better option for me. What would always have been the better option. Maybe I just... suppressed it all the time._

And Gunter was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

„Gwendal... It came back to my mind... Everything. I suddenly remembered everything. What happened last night..." his voice broke.

The black-haired man's eyes widened, but he couldn't say if it was shock or... something else.

„I don't know exactly, but I think... I think I have a crush on you."

He looked into those beautiful indigo eyes again, searching for a sign of happiness, of perception, of _something_ that told him that Gwendal would feel the same.

Instead, the general sighed heavily, and the warm hand on his shoulder was gone away too soon as the other one turned around.

For several minutes, there was not a single word spoken between them. Gunter didn't dare to move or speak. The silence lay heavily between them.

Finally, Gwendal turned around again. Though he didn't look into Gunter's face, he seemed nervous and uneasy. „I hate to say this, Gunter, and I hope that you... well, that I don't loose you as a friend, which you are a very dear one to me, but – I'm sorry, I can't return your affection _that way_. Please forgive me."

The tall mazoku turned around and left the public bath without another glance over his shoulders.

Gunter felt like being slapped in the face. But it was none of that slaps on the left cheek.

Crestfallen and broken-hearted, he sat down on the floor and began to cry.

* * *

Gwendal felt guilty. So very guilty.

But how could he? He had to reject his best friend's affection.

Though he couldn't sort out his own feelings, which were still confused by the happenings of last night, of getting aroused so much at Gunter's actions and his undeniable reaction to them. And now being told that the adjutant had a _crush_ on him.

_Hadn't he also had a crush on Yuri-heika? _

He seemed to get over with it pretty easily after the wedding. Wasn't that just another _crush _like that one?

_I don't want to be just one of Gunter's crushes._

Gunter had always been falling in love quickly.

_But he had overcome being in love with Yuri pretty quickly, so it won't be different in my case_, the general thought.

Gwendal decided he had just to forget it and keep his distance to Gunter, so the latter would have time to deal with his feelings. It wouldn't last long for sure. He had never wanted to raise the counselor's hopes for the wrong reasons, but he couldn't deny that he obviously had done so last night. But he had been drunk as well, and Shinou knew what his brain was reduced to in that moment.

Maybe, men really were just perverts, like he had been in those very moments. He felt his cheeks getting hot at what he had thought and done. What was he thinking? Now their relationship was all messed up – hopefully, not ruined, but still – and he had to sort that out again.

Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as he reached and entered his room, luckily not seen by anybody.

Gunter's pillow and blanket were still on the bed. The plate with the food still stood on the bedside table, and his clothes still lay on that chair by the window. He would have to order the maidens to clean them and give them back to the other one.

Gwendal closed the door and leaned back at it, still only clothed with that single towel. His head was getting increasingly dizzy as another thought stroke his mind.

_If I don't want to be just one of Gunter's crushes, what else do I want to be?_

* * *

**Well, Gunter and Gwendal aren't easy to write, but I consider that very challenging.**

**Poor Gunter, btw :( Do you want him to get happy, though? Then – you guessed it – review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I always have a certain song I like so much that I listen to it over and over. And also, very often, that kind of inspires me when I'm writing. The song of this chapter is definitely „Sing" by My Chemical Romance.**

**Don't ask me how I came to that, I usually listen to metal and stuff... yeah. Love this song anyway :3

* * *

**

A week had passed by since the wedding and the happenings thereafter.

Gunter hadn't crossed Gwendal's ways once except for the meals he couldn't skip without starving. And on those occasions, he didn't talk to him at all, thoroughly avoiding his gazes. Though he thought it was the best that way, Gwendal still pondered about it.

Trying to focus on the work in front of him, he overheard the noises that passed through the open window, which he had opened to enjoy the clean spring air. But as he suddenly heard Gunter's voice, he startled and jumped to his feet to figure out what was going on.

There stood the white-haired counselor, not clothed in his usual fluttering, long white robes, but in the shorter version. The ones he used for traveling, just like the uniform he was wearing right now, as the stable-lad led his horse towards him. Gwendal knew something was wrong. Gunter wouldn't wear his traveling uniform if he just intended to go to town.

Gwendal hurried to the door and before he knew what he was doing, he ran out of his room, down the hallway and stairs to the entrance of the castle. The maidens he met on his way just gave him weird looks - seeing Lord von Voltaire running by was quite an unusual sight.

But he came too late.

The last sight he got at Gunter was seeing him ride through the gate.

„GUNTER!" he shouted, though he didn't know if he was angry or worried. He had no time to think about it anyway.

His friend heard him, though, but all he got was a look over the shoulder and a short wave by the other one, before he disappeared around the corner.

Gwendal stood there, in the middle of the courtyard, and was confused and speechless.

And he knew he wouldn't sleep too well tonight.

* * *

As the dark-haired mazoku left his bed the next morning, he redeemed his statement of the day before. He hadn't slept at all and he felt dead tired.

But it couldn't be helped, he had to do his work.

Yuri and Conrad were still on their honeymoon and now that Gunter was gone, too, the responsibility of watching over castle and kingdom rested on his shoulders. He sighed deeply.

After finishing his morning wash and a short, silent breakfast, he entered his office and stared at the pile of papers that still lay there. A lot were remaining ones of yesterday, because he hadn't been able to do anything. Gwendal felt like he needed fresh air first and stepped to the window to open it.

His gaze fell to the courtyard and he remembered the scene that had happened there the day before. He sighed again. He was depressed.

A quiet flattering sound reached his ears and he noticed he had stared into space for quite a while. As he looked at the frame of the window, Gwendal saw a carrier pigeon sitting there. Not just any carrier pigeon, but a special one. It was dark gray and only had one single black spot in the middle of its head, right above the beak.

It was the pigeon Gunter had trained, with the help of a little majoutsu, and Gwendal knew that the animal was not only carrying a message from his friend for sure, he also knew that it would always find its way back to his owner.

He felt his heart pound fast as he loosened the string that held the tiny, rolled-up paper to the neck of the small animal.

He also noticed his fingers trembling as he opened it. There were only a few letters, but they made his heart jump again as he – of course – recognized Gunter's handwriting. Those bold, big letters were his trademark.

_Sorry for being rude, but I needed some distance._

There was no doubt for Gwendal why he shouldn't answer. He took his pen and a small piece of paper, writing down in his wrinkled, small letters:

**I understand. There's no need to be sorry. Where are you going?**

He wondered if he would get an answer.

Though, he felt much easier right now. Somehow. Yet, somehow not at all.

* * *

As he walked into his office the next day, refreshed by a good night's sleep and another quiet breakfast, he quickly opened the window to watch out for a pigeon.

He needn't wait too long, and within minutes, the bird sat in the window frame again.

Gwendal had to calm himself mentally down, as he noticed the grin on his face, before opening the small roll of paper.

_Do you really think I'm gonna tell you? Please don't mind, but I don't need anyone to follow me._

The answer was written very quickly.

**I am sensible enough to not follow you, don't worry. I was just concerned about your fast departure, for you hadn't told me anything.**

He already had to write on the backside of the paper.

* * *

The following day, the carrier pigeon already waited for him outside the window, sitting on the windowsill where it cleaned its feathers patiently.

The animal had brought another message. The piece of paper was larger this time.

_How should I have told you? I needed this little timeout for myself, and you wouldn't have been able to hold me back anyways._

**Maybe, but I would have liked to talk to you at least. I know something like that is hard to talk about, but maybe it would also had helped to ease the tension between us.**

That had been his second try already. He had to throw the first one away, the paper he had chosen first had been too small.

* * *

[Note: From now on, Gunter's messages are written in _italic_ letters, Gwendal's are **bold**. And remember, there's always one day between those.]

_I wouldn't even have been able to look into your eyes. Neither talking to you. Maybe we should do that when I'm back._

**How long will you be away?**

_I don't know. As long as I need to sort my feelings out. Could take a while. I'm sure you'll handle things while I'm away. Am I Right?_

**Sure. I know you'll need your time. And I can fully understand that this is hard for you. I'm sorry once again.**

_I know you are, but it's always better to be honest. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. How are you doing?_

**Everything is okay. It's just strange to pour the afternoon tea by myself. It never tastes like the one you are making. Is there a secret?**

_Let the water cool down for a few minutes before pouring it onto the tea. That makes it less bitter. And you made me laugh right now._

**Glad to hear that. I have to try your tip today, thank you. **

_So, what do you say? Did it work?_

**Kind of. Still doesn't taste like yours.**

_I will make you tea when I'm back, I promise._

**I'm looking forward to that. How are things going where you are? **

_I'm in a little village currently. I help the villagers here and there, where I can. They are very nice and welcoming, and I feel fine here. The children are also very sweet, they love getting taught some reading and math._

**That's good to hear, seems like the perfect place for you. But take care anyways.**

_Of course. What's going on in the castle? Anything new?_

**Nothing much. Everything is so really quiet with you gone, Yuri and Conrad on honeymoon, and mother and Greta recently departed for another of mother's „trips to search for true love". But I thought you wanted to relax and not to think about things here?**

_My intention was to not having to think about you, my friend. But I fail miserably at it every evening, when I send the pigeon once again. You are very lonely right now, I guess?_

Gunter didn't actually know how right he was.

* * *

Gwendal wanted to scream, right there, out of the window, just to hear some kind of sound. But he would have scared the soldiers who quietly patrolled through the castle, so he didn't. And it would be stupid, of course.

It was so incredible quiet in the castle. Where was that nuisance that was his little brother, when he needed a little bit of conversation or just... someone around? Wolfram was pretty occupied by handling the troops and stuff, which Gwendal had begged him to, just because he had enough work dealing with Gunter's usual tasks.

He couldn't believe that all the conversations he had all day were only with the maidens or messengers, whenever he needed something to be done. It felt kind of dull and he had to admit that he wouldn't even be that annoyed as usual if Gunter had burst into his office right now with the usual afternoon tea, babbling about random things as always. The edges of his lips twitched upwards at that thought.

He had to admit that he missed the counselor more that he had thought of being possible. Though it had just been merely two weeks until now.

And he had no idea what to answer to Gunter's last message. He reached for his pen, and tipped it a few times onto the paper, just to throw it away, like the twenty other ones before.

He hoped that nobody looked at the small pieces in his dust bin. There were many ones laying in there with various messages, reaching from „It's okay" and „Maybe" to „A little bit."

Gwendal rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He had a headache. He laid the pen back down, covering his face with both hands. He knew why he was so bothered by the situation. But he wasn't able to change it. He admitted that to himself, but admitting it to Gunter was the other thing.

Another piece of paper in front of him, and when he reached for his pen again, he knew what he had to write.

As the letters formed before his eyes, he immediately felt like throwing it away again. But that wouldn't help either.

**Yes.

* * *

**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Same here concerning the messages: **

Gunter's are written in _italic_ letters, Gwendal's are **bold**.

**Song of this Chapter: Donots – Calling.

* * *

**

The next day, no message came. Gwendal waited for the carrier pigeon all day, but when the sun had reached its peak, he knew it wouldn't come.

The perception hit him hard, for he hadn't thought it would pull him down that much, if Gunter wasn't writing for one day. He couldn't believe it.

Maybe something was prevented him from answering.

Maybe he didn't want to answer.

Maybe he didn't know what to answer.

Maybe the pigeon had gotten lost.

Maybe...

So much things could have happened.

And that was the point that freaked him out. There he stood, having made a very personal statement, well - almost a confession, and waiting for the answer he was... so much excited about – and now, this happened. Gwendal felt like being fooled around with, by fate or his feelings or whatever, and this was getting him increasingly angry and frustrated.

_Gunter will feel similar, though at the same time in a different way.  
_

Gwendal had experienced too many sleepless nights over the past weeks. He had already come to the conclusion that the adjutant's behavior had nothing to do with handling his feelings for a „crush" anymore. He guessed that there was more and of course he wanted to know it clearly. The general simply wondered how he could ask Gunter about it.

The next point was: wasn't it better not to know? His conscious was already hunting him, so how would he feel if his old friend would really... - he didn't want to think about it.

The dark-haired mazoku shook his head, attempting to get it clear that way.

It didn't help. At all.

The sun was warm out there and a mild spring breeze was blowing through the blooming flowers. He decided to go outside, to his most favorite place down under the old oak tree on the hilltop.

Maybe that would help.

* * *

Another sleepless night. And another morning without the pigeon.

Gwendal wondered even more what had happened. Had Gunter decided to not write to him any more? The thought just made him feel even more frustrated. He always wanted to know where he stood, he hated it to be left hanging in the air.

On the other hand, wasn't that what he had done to Gunter?

_No, I clearly told him that I can't return his affection, and that was just fair._

Though, wasn't writing those messages maybe raising the other one's hopes for the wrong reasons?

The general buried his face in his hands. Why did love always tend to be that complicated?

* * *

The next morning, Gwendal was up even earlier than he thought, though he hadn't slept much because he had been falling asleep very late.

His heart skipped a beat as he entered his office and finally saw the small, gray-feathered bird again outside the window.

With stiff fingers, he unrolled the paper.

_I'm sorry for not writing the days before. We had to track down some thiefes who had robbed a few villagers. But we were successful. Now everything is finally back to normal._

**And I almost thought you wouldn't talk – or, in this case, write – to me any more.**

_Of course I do. Though I would enjoy talking to you right now a lot better. We have a lot to make up when I'm back home._

**Yes, we do indeed. Does that mean you'll be talking to me again?**

_Kind of. I never said when that will happen. I mean, that I'm coming home.  
_

**Indeed, again. Don't rush things, though I would also enjoy your company right now. I remember plenty of very long, very interesting conversations with you.**

_And I look forward to one of those, hopefully soon. But we'll see. We've always been friends and I hope this remains, no matter what happens._

**I never thought differently. It's a horrible thought to think of losing you. It's hard enough the way it is now.**

Gwendal sat down in his chair. Every morning, he had answered the messages. Sometimes brooding over every single word, but most of the time the letters found their way onto the page easily. So had this last one.

When the pigeon was already away, he finally noticed what he had written there. A vibrating, fluttering feeling was spreading in his stomach. He recognized it as excitement – he wanted to know how Gunter would react, of course – and something else, a very certain feeling, that he didn't want to name.

He knew that if he did, it would become real.

* * *

_If I may ask you something – and you don't need to answer if you don't want to – are you missing me, then?_

**Don't get me wrong, but - yes. I miss your company, the conversations, the afternoon tea. See me shaking my head right now at writing cheesy things like that.**

_It's always the afternoon tea, right? _

[Oh, Gwendal could imagine the giggle of the other one at this point very well.]

_I could tell you more things that I miss about you._

**Go ahead. **

_You sure?_

**I wouldn't have asked you if I wouldn't be.**

_Okay. You wanted it to hear. I miss hearing your voice, I miss the way you rub the bridge of your nose when you are pondering about something, I miss the way you frown, sometimes soft, sometimes very gruffy, I miss laughing with you, because your laughter is something rarely heard and therefore very special, I miss the way you grin, the way you talk to me, even when you're angry, because that's all that makes _you_. I miss you. There you have it, and that's what I call cheesy.

* * *

_

Gwendal sat at his desk, completely speechless at the – confession? - he held in his hands. He leaned back into his chair and read the message over and over. How was he supposed to react to this? Well, it was his own fault, he had wanted to know. Now he knew but that only made things worse. He should have known that as well.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. _Now it's too late._

But somehow, he also felt kind of... honored... at this. Gunter cared about him. Like, really. And it wasn't like he didn't apprechiate that.

There was still that flustered feeling in his chest, which felt tightened whenever he read one of those small pieces of paper or whenever he thought about Gunter.

He cursed himself loudly for the next message. He felt like being way to rude.

**I see... and you still call that a „crush"?**

_I called it that way before, yes. But I know well enough by now that it's indeed more than that. And it gets worse every day... At this rate I won't be able to return to Blood Pledge Castle that soon._

**What do you mean „it gets worse"?**

_Exactly what it says on the tin. Though you're not here, I feel like falling for you every day a little more._

**Wow... okay. I'm sorry for not being able to say any more. I know you would like to hear just some kind of reaction of mine at this but... I have to disappoint you, I can't.**

**By the way, Conrad and Yuri are back from their honeymoon, so the castle isn't that quiet and empty any more.**

_I see... how are they doing?_

**Guess.**

_All lovey-dovey, almost annoying, all the time?_

**Yes, very.**

_Isn't that kind of hard to see for you? I mean, can you tell me when you had your last relationship?_

**I have no clue, seriously. It's been a while and I never thought about it, until recently. But well, I am happy for the two of them.**

_You avoided my question. Don't you miss loving and caring for someone?_

**Sure, sometimes. Do you?**

_How am I supposed to answer that question?_

**As you wish. Tell me.**

_No, I don't miss it. I have someone I love and I care for, and that is you. Don't ask me when that started – I mean, my feelings changing from a very close friendship to love. But it's just like that, I love you. You are my first thought in the morning and my last in the evening. When I dream, I dream about you, and when I'm laying insomnically in my bed, I wish for you to be here. Which happens way too often lately. Satisfied?

* * *

_

Gwendal was stunned by the words on the sheet in front of him. He had said it. Gunter said that he loved him. But if he called that love... „first thought in the morning, last in the evening, dreaming about you" and so on – then he had to be in love with Gunter as well, because those things happened to him the same way.

He was scared.

* * *

**So far for this chapter. Hope you liked it, and please review, as always! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The messages again:**

Gunter's are written in _italic_ letters, Gwendal's are **bold**.

* * *

Conrad had sensed that something was wrong the moment he stepped into his big brother's office. With a short look around, he immediately knew what it was. It felt empty.

„Where is Gunter?" he asked Gwendal worriedly after greeting him.

„I don't know," the dark-haired mazoku answered, shrugging his shoulders while the wrinkle between his eyebrows sunk unusually deep. He had closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right thumb. He looked tired and tensed.

„You don't know?" Conrad's eyes snapped open in surprise. „What happened? He couldn't have left without telling you where he's going!"

„Well, he actually did, one week after you started your honeymoon."

„Then it's been almost four weeks since he went away? And you have no clue where he is? That doesn't seem like Gunter at all-"

„Wait, wait, wait. I'll explain, but give me the time to do so. Yes, it's been four weeks. The only thing I know is that he's at some kind of village somewhere. He had stayed there to help the villagers a bit and he seems to be fine. He sends a carrier pigeon every day."

Gwendal opened the first drawer of his desk, revealing a pile of papers of various sizes. They all had Gunter's typical handwriting on it.

„I can't tell you what's exactly the point, because that is none of your business. Excuse me for that, but I just can't," with that, he closed the drawer again before the captain could take a look at the messages.

„When will he return, then?"

„When he's ready. That also depends on me - well, kind of - but like I said, that's between him and me."

„Have you two had a fight?"

„Not really. Please, Conrad, I said I wouldn't tell you. It's okay."

Conrad sighed. _No, it's not._ He wondered what was up with the counselor and what exactly had happened between him and his brother. But he thought he'd get to know that soon. He just had to ask one certain spy...

He shook his head inwardly. No, he couldn't. Gwendal had his reasons for not telling him and if he wanted it to be that way, then it would be for the better. Though he used to keep things to handle himself without thinking about other opportunities and the fact that somebody might be able to help him.

The soldier realized he had stared into the floor all the time and quickly looked back at the general. „Anything else happened?"

„No, not really. Things are fine, and I even managed to take over Gunter's work, as much as I could. Though there are a few things I'd like you to manage, but that's for later... How was your honeymoon?"

Conrad couldn't help but smile all over his face. „It was amazing. We both enjoyed it very much, and... I don't find the right words." He scratched the back of his head. „I'm just happy with the way things are and Yuri is as well. The trip went perfect and without any incidents."

Gwendal nodded, the wrinkle on his forehead a little softer. „I'm happy to hear that."

„You know, big brother, sometimes you should think about a relationship as well."

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously.

Conrad sighed, smiling. „It's so refreshing and comfortable to have someone you can spend your life with. I haven't noticed that for years, until Yuri came. Maybe something like that would do you good."

Gwendal just turned his head to look outside the window. And the brunette had the strange feeling that he somehow had hit his weak spot dead on. Maybe it was something else and maybe his assumtion was also right, though he couldn't put it into words.

* * *

After Conrad was gone, Gwendal couldn't help but silently curse his little brother's sensibility. How could he know about... Well, maybe he didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but seeing that glimpse of satisfaction as he had looked into Conrad's eyes again was frustrating. Was he so easy to figure out?

He opened the window to let the carrier pigeon back in. It had waited all the time outside the window, because he still hadn't found an answer for Gunter.

There was so much he wanted to tell his friend, and yet, when he took his pen and paper, he wouldn't find any adequate words.

The general covered his eyes with his left hand, trying to sort his thoughts and feelings. He imagined Gunter, sitting in a small room in the dim candle light, writing down the love confession he had sent him yesterday. He surely had smiled at writing those words. Gunter's smile, that particular one, was rarely to be seen, a smile that he only had when he was deeply happy or thinking about anything that made him so happy.

Not the usual smile he wore every day. It was kind of like the same with Conrad, he also had that deeply-happy-smile which wasn't seen very often. But mostly, he noticed it when Yuri was around.

But Gwendal was sure that the white-haired man's smile had faded into a bitter expression, as he attached the message to the pidgeon's neck. And involuntary, a sharp pain hit his heart.

He realized, that it was not pity he felt.

* * *

**Yes, and not at all. You know that I'm not good expressing myself with words concerning those matters. But I'll try to explain to you as best as I can. Though, I can't do that like this, in a letter. If I begged you to come home, would you? I have to talk to you. Badly.**

_But I don't even know how I should look into your eyes anymore. I'm still embarrassed by what I've said and done, and it will hurt even more when I see you again._

**What if I promise you won't regret coming back? We'll find a way.**

_If you really can't tell me what you want to say in this messages and you really want me to come back, then I will. The only thing I beg you to is that don't meet me in the castle as always. I won't come home straight there. I don't want to meet you again within all the other people around because I'm scared... of my own reaction... if you know what I mean. _

**I know. I'll meet you at old oak on the hilltop. You know which one, just tell me when you'll arrive and I'll be there.**

_If I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning, I will be there in about two days, late afternoon._

**Okay. I hoped you left today?**

_I did, I'm on my way. _

**Arriving today?**

_I suppose early afternoon.

* * *

_

Gwendal leaned back at the trunk of the old tree, which was warmed up by the midday sun. It had been a hot early summer day, and his uniform felt way too warm. Luckily, the shadow of the big tree made it endurable.

He didn't know how long he had sat there. He found himself restless and incredibly nervous since around lunchtime and he hadn't been able to eat a single bite. He wasn't hungry at all, which was strange enough.

He hadn't told anyone that Gunter was coming back today, though he had been completely flustered and he had wanted to just _talk _to someone. It had laid heavy on his mind all the time. He hadn't slept that night, pondering over everything. Was it right to beg Gunter to come home? Was he even ready _himself_?

Gwendal hadn't been able to stay in the castle any longer, so he took the short walk to the tree and sat down. He had closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sunshine. Nonetheless, his stomach felt twisted around and he had that strange vibrating feeling that had hunted him for the whole past weeks.

It was especially bad when the pigeon sat in his window in the morning. And when he read Gunter's love confession over and over. Again.

If he didn't admit to himself what he felt, then how should he tell Gunter? He sighed.

As he opened his eyes, he found the sun halfway down on its way to the horizon, meaning that it had to be early afternoon by now.

Then, Gwendal heard the clip-clopping of a horse and his heart jumped to a way faster pace.

As he looked down the hill, he saw a tall, white horse, which he recognized immediately as Gunter's. Not that the fact that it carried the lavender-haired man explained itself.

He felt his heart skip a beat because of the huge happiness at seeing the adjutant again. So much indeed, that his stomach felt like twisting around a little more, almost making him feel sick. The horse made its way slowly up the hill, which was covered by high-grown grass.

Gwendal still sat at the roots of the tree, his heart pounding painfully hard and loud in his chest. He hadn't been that nervous for a long time.

Gunter approached him, and stopped his horse a few feet away, dismounting it.

As he walked graciously towards the tree, Gwendal got to his feet to meet him halfway. Their eyes locked, and without any words, the general pulled the white-haired man into his arms.

His voice broke as he whispered into Gunter's ear. „I'm sorry, my friend. You know I'm not good with expressing myself with the right words, so all I've got so say is... I love you."

The adjutant laughed softly, his face buried at the other one's neck.

„You know, if you had said anything else than this, I would never have talked to you again."

His lips kissed those sensitive parts of his neck, up to his earlobe to nibble at it, before he pulled away to look into Gwendal's eyes again.

The latter cupped Gunter's face in both hands and pulled him towards himself.

„I promised, you won't regret it," he said with his deep, husky voice before sealing Gunter's lips with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as much as I had writing this :) This chapter almost wrote itself. It's really amazing, usually I need several days for one chapter... but this was written within two hours... **

**I'm feeling like Gwendal now, like walking on air. It's really hard to get a confession out of that stoic demon btw.**

**I thought I had to update this now, though - very unusual for me - I don't have the next chapter written out. I'm not really in the mood now, to be honest, but when I find the time, I will continue this. At least I hope so.**

**The point is, I'm pretty busy with my new story, which isn't online yet, but you should watch out for it. Different pairing, of course ;)  
**


End file.
